Draco's Revolution
by TheRealMrs.Malfoy233
Summary: Draco Malfoy's second year going to Hogwarts is the same as last... That is until he meets a girl on The Hogwarts Express that immediately sparks his interest. Sarah Harmon has a long line of Gryffindors in her family... So what will happen when she's placed in Slytherin, falls for Draco, pursuits a forbidden romance, and much more? Find out now! Draco/OC
1. A Letter From Hogwarts

P.S. in this story, all first years are thirteen because I think eleven is to young for falling in love and all that. just in case your wondering. :)

and it may seem slow at first, but TRUST me! It gets really exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapters thirteen and up.

* * *

Thirteen year old Sarah Harmon had been waiting for a certain letter all her life, and that letter was the letter that would say that she would be going to her dream school - Hogwarts.

All the way to the top of the family tree, the Harmon family had attended Hogwarts and were all placed in the same house - Gryffindor, which is also were her parents met, so Sarah assumed her future house would be the same ... That is if the letter ever came.

"Miss Sarah! There's a letter for you!" Miss Hattie yelled through the house. Sarah ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her "it's from a place called Hog... Warts." Sarah's eyes opened wide, and she was so excited that she grabbed the letter right out of the maid's hand. " No need to snatch!"  
"Sorry, miss Hattie, I'm just very excited!"  
Miss Hattie just shook her head and smiled, not even realizing what she just had in her hand.

Sarah went to a corner of the house were nobody else could see her, and slowly, started opening the letter when she opened it, it said:

Dear Miss Harmon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When you arrive at the train station, go to section 9 3/4. The conductor in the red suit will be able to direct you there. Please purchase the following items at Diagon Alley.

- an owl, cat, or rat.

- a wand

- a broom

- robes

School starts September 1. Good luck.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Sarah folded the letter up and jumped for joy- she was accepted. (I have to tell my parents.)  
"Mom! Dad!" She ran into the living room with a smile on her face.  
"What are you so excited about?" Mr. Harmon set down his coffee mug on the table.  
"I've been accepted!"  
"To Hogwarts?" Mrs. Harmon stood up from her chair.

"Yes! School starts in a week!"

"That's wonderful!" Her mother said, and both her parents hugged her, because the day that they had been waiting for since Sarah's birth had finally arrived.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out my other stories! (Also mostly about Draco!)

I would really appreciate it if you submitted a nice review, favorited and followed.


	2. Sarah Meets the Boy of Her Dreams

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

Sarah's parents dropped her off at the train station on their way to work and said their goodbyes. So after a ten minute straight lecture on being good, making the right choices, making right friends, and staying away from slytherins, (especially slytherin boys) and then being squeezed to death by her over-emotional crying mother, she started looking for section 9 3/4.

Sarah had been desperately searching for a conductor in a red suit for fifteen minutes now. (Maybe he left! That means I'm too late to get where I need to go!)

She started to panic until she saw a chubby man in a red conductors uniform whistling and twirling a baton in his hand.

(Thank goodness I found him!)

She picked up the cat carrier with her cat, Polly in it, and walked toward the man. "How may I help you young lady?" Sarah gestured for him to put his ear at her level, and whispered "Can you help me find section 9 3/4?" He slowly raised his head with a smile on his face. "Why yes, as a matter of fact I can. What you'll need to do is go in the ladies room, and push the middle mirror in. I think you'll be able to figure it out from there."

"Thank you."

"Good luck, little lady."

She set Polly down by the sink, and right before she was going to push in the mirror, she hesitated. ( what's going to happen when I push this mirror in? Where will it lead? If it does lead to Hogwarts, what will it be like? Will the kids even like me?) she decided to stop being negative, and assume that everything would be fine. So she pushed in the mirror.

The bathroom door locked by itself, and the mirror sunk into the wall, then the sink, and part of the wall flipped around, revealing a tunnel.

Sarah picked up the cat carrier and slowly walked down the tunnel. The hole in the wall sealed up behind her.

At the end of the tunnel was section 9 3/4. It was amazing. Crowds of people rushed about the train station.

"All aboard! Last call for The Hogwarts Express!"

Sarah rushed to the train and got in.

She found an empty room in the train and set her things down.

As soon as she started to settle down the doors slid open to reveal three boys, who looked to be a year older than her. (Oh, no! Slytherins!)

One was a chubby boy eating a doughnut, the other was a boy who looked rather stupid. Sarah's eyes opened wide when she saw the boy in the middle. He was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen! He was tall, had very pale skin, pure platinum blonde hair that was slicked back to his head, light blue eyes, and smirk that sent chills down her spine, and planted a seed of fuzzy feelings inside her that was growing bigger by the second!

"Get lost, first year!" The chubby boy got in her face Sarah scrambled to gather her belongings to move to another car. The blonde boy stared at her expressionlessly. "She can stay." Everyone looked his way, shocked.

"Draco, are you out of your mind? She's a first-year!" "I don't care! As long as shes quiet she can stay." "Thank you." She said, placing her things back.

"If she's quiet, that is." He repeated.

The rest of the ride of the ride was awkward for Sarah as she sat in silence. Sarah was happy to have someone stick up for her. He may have been slytherin, but he defended her. He couldn't be THAT bad, could he?

(Maybe I could ask if I could stay with him, you know, so he can show me around, just so I won't stand out as the pure blood girl that doesn't know her way around Hogwarts because nobody would show her around.) Sarah thought as the train pulled into Diagon Alley.

Draco, and the two other boys gathered up their things and started walking out of e train car. "Wait!" She didn't expect them to hear her, so she just stuttered for a moment "uh, uh, well, can I stay with you, you know, so I won't get lost?" The other two boys looked at him. "Fine."

"What's with you, Draco?"

Sarah walked passed the two boys and stood behind Draco as if he were her bodyguard.

Among the crowds of people rushing around, Sarah fell considerably behind the three quick moving boys.

Without thinking, not wanting to get lost, Sarah latched with both hands onto his arm.

Draco sighed, but didn't tell her to let go. "Nobody's going to bite you, you know." "I just don't want to get lost." So she went all the way to the sorting ceremony hanging off of dracos arm.

Holding onto Draco like that made her feel safe, it made her feel like she had a friend... Or maybe more than that in the near future.

The room the ceremony was being held in was amazing! Floating candles everywhere! "that's where the first years sit." She was so amazed with Hogwarts that she didn't even realize she was still holding onto dracos arm.

"You can let go of my arm now." "Oh, sorry."

She let go of his arm, and made her way to the first year table, ready to be placed in Gryffindor.

Sarah could feel the butterflies in her stomach as kids were being called up to the sorting hat one by one.

"Hi. I'm Kayleigh Dayka What's your name?" Sarah turned around and saw a friendly looking blonde girl smiling. "Sarah Harmon." "Hi, Sarah." "Hi." "So, Sarah, what house do you want to be in?" Kayleigh asked after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"I don't really care, but my family has always been placed in Gryffindor, so I'm guessing I'm going to be placed there." "Oh, that's good. Gryffindor is a good house, everybody is nice for the most part. I don't care which house I'm placed in either."

"Kayleigh Dayka!" Kayleigh smiled. "I guess I have to go now. Wish me luck!" "Good luck!"

The sorting hat was placed on Kayleigh's head, and it thought for a moment. "Hmm... No doubt about it. Definitely a Hufflepuff." Kayleigh smiled and sat at the clapping Hufflepuff table.

She looked over at Draco, who was whispering to his friend who was again, eating a doughnut.

At the other end of the table was a truly terrifying sight. The kind that haunts you for years. What she saw was a pig faced girl, scowling at her like she wanted to cast an unforgivable curse on her.

She looked away to avoid any trouble.

"Sarah Harmon!" She slowly, but trying to look confident, walked up to the sorting hat, and sat on the little wooden stool. The hat was placed on her head. Draco was looking at her, which made the butterflies even worse. "Your a tricky one, miss Harmon. I am truly perplexed." It thought for a moment more.

It was killing her just sitting there in front of about 200 people, (Hurry! The suspense is killing me!) "Slytherin!"

She immediately felt her face go red, her legs felt like jelly, and she started to feel dizzy.

(Slytherin! How is this possible! What will my parents think when they find out I'm in slytherin? They told me to stay away from slytherins, and now I AM one!? This can NOT be happening, and I will not write my parents about it. I'll have to postpone them knowing for as long as possible.)

Sarah walked to the Sytherin table with a forced smile. "Hey! What's your problem?!" A boy said after he fell flat on his face off the table bench. "This spot is taken." Draco stated.

"That's my spot!" The boy whined.

"Not anymore." Draco said menacingly.

The boy crawled away.

Draco waved at me to come over to him, so I did. "Do you want to sit here?" He pat the seat next to him. "I suppose." I sat next to him for the rest of the time. I liked sitting next to him... He smelled good.

* * *

**Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!**

**I love reviews, follows, and favorites. If you have ANY questions at all, PM me or something. I will always answer them.**

**also review if you have a NICE thought on the story. I love feedback.**


	3. Sarah Gets Lost

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

This was Sarah's first official day at Hogwarts.

(Where's potion class? Ugh! Why does this stupid castle have to be so big?)

Sarah frantically looked for potions class, aimlessly roaming around Hogwarts castle.

(Wait, I think I've already been in this hall. I'm going in circles!)

"What are you doing?" Sarah turned around and saw Draco, who amazingly, was without his two goons. "Trying to find my next class in this impossible castle."

"You need help, don't you." He asked, with an amused smile.

"Help would be nice." "Very well then, help it is. What's your next class?" "Potions." "Ah, be careful. Snape's class can be tough. anyway, follow me." She followed him down a deserted hallway with no other kids going to class.

"This way is much faster. Remember it." "I will."

She arrived at potions class, and right as she was about to open the door, Draco said, "By the way, if you ever need help finding your classes again... Tell me." He said, smiling like an older brother looking out for his sister. "I'll definitely do that." She said back shyly.

"Good." He then went to his own class.

After that the rest of the day went great.

* * *

**Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!**

**I love reviews, follows and favorites. If you have ANY questions about the story, then PM me or something. I will always answer.**

**also review if you have a NICE thought on my story. Thanks. :)**


	4. Draco's Stalker Attacks

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

Weeks passed, and sarah began to grow closer and closer to Draco and the other slytherins.

one day, sarah took the shortcut that Draco showed her, and on her way,she heard an unfamiliar voice. "What do you think your pulling, first year?" She turned around to see the pig faced girl leaning against the wall, scowling.

"I don't understand." The girl drew closer, backing Sarah into a corner.

"Don't play stupid, because I know that you're far smarter than you seem." She looked into the girls beady black eyes, and it made her heart speed accelerate.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know you!"

"Well you may fool Draco with that innocent little face of yours, but there's no way you can fool me. Your trying to act all cute and innocent, when your really trying to move in on my Draco."

"No! He's just my friend!" ( unfortunately. )

"That's just what you want me think. I'm going to make sure you never have that chance again."

She put her wand in sarahs face, but she couldn't fight back. It was only her second day! She hadn't learned any effective speeds yet, so all she could do was scream at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Please help! Somebody help!"

Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from this psycho-freak!

"Pansy! What do you think your doing!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Draco was running full speed toward them and came to smooth stop when he reached them. (Dum d-d-duh! Draco to the rescue! )

Draco immediately pulled Sarah behind him,

Protecting her.

"Oh! Draco! Fancy seeing you here. I was just talking with my... Friend. Wasn't I sweetie?" "Don't add liar to the never ending list of horrendous things you are, pansy." Draco said.

(Boom! What now pansy!)

"I would never hurt that cute little girl! I was just-" "Get out of here pansy, before I lose my temper." Pansy hesitated. "Move it!" And that's exactly what she did!

"Are you alright?! He said with both hands on her shoulders, and a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine. But I wouldn't have been if you hadn't come."

"I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if anything would've happened. You're like the little sister I never had."

(NOOO! little sister! That's not what I wanted to happen at all.)

"Great. I always wanted a brother." I forced a smile.

"I don't want you going to classes alone anymore, at least not until this matter with pansy has settled down. I will escort you to all your classes from now on. Don't tell the professors. It will only make her angrier."

"Why did pansy attack you?" "She said I was... She was jealous because I spend so much time with you." Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't pay attention to her, she has problems. Just focus on school."

"I will. Thank you again."

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	5. Hermione Reveals the Truth

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

Another week passed, and pansy hadn't bothered Sarah once... But how long would that last?

"Sarah. Want to go study with me in the library?" Kayleigh asked with stacks of books in her hand. "Sure. There's a test in transfiguration that I need to prepare for."

The library was truly amazing! Books! More books than you could ever read. Books on every subject. It was kayleighs favorite place in the castle.

There was a girl with frizzy brown hair deeply concentrating on a book.

"Can we study with you?" Sarah asked. The girl looked up. "I suppose so." Sarah and Kayleigh set there books on the table. "I'll be right back. I need to go get another book on charms." Kayleigh ran off into the library. "I'm hermione granger." The girl said. "I'm Sarah Harmon."

"Aren't you the girl that's always hanging about with that awful Malfoy?" Sarah was confused. "Who's Malfoy... Oh you mean Draco? Awful? Him? How could you say a thing like that? He's e sweetest thing. He's like my big brother."

"He may be kind to you, which is hard to believe, but he's terrible to everyone else. He calls me a filthy mudblood, and bullies everyone. I have noticed that you're never with him when he bullies people, so it makes sense that you wouldn't know. But be careful of him, I can tell you like him.

Sarah's eyes opened wide. "That's preposterous." "Is it? I see the way you look at him." Sarah looked down. The fact she determined to keep secret was now known."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"But don't forget what I'm about to tell you. It could very well save you much pain and heartache in the near future."

Hermione looked very serious.

"Draco has always been taught to live for himself. To show no compassion. If he does happen to show any feelings that you think are love, don't be fooled. He will break your heart." "I don't believe you."

"That is your choice, Sarah. But I would advice you to quite while your ahead."

"Okay guys, I'm back." Kayleigh returned with a whole stack of books.

"I thought you were only going to get one?" "I know. But they all looked so interesting. I couldn't decide."

"How do you plan to take those books and the ones you brought back to your room?" Kayleigh then realized her problem. "I guess I'll have to make two trips!" She said with a happy smile.

"I guess we should be getting back to our room now. We'll see see you later hermione." "See you both later." She gave me one last serious look before we left back to our own rooms.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	6. Sarah Almost Breaks Her Neck

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

A few months passed, and Sarah became the star beater on the slytherin quidditch team. But that position took a turn for the worst on one fateful day.

It was like any other quidditch tournament. Sarah protected the seeker (who just happened to be Draco.) the crowds cheered as the ravenclaw and slytherin seekers chased the snitch. One person in the Hufflepuff bleachers especially motivated Sarah, and that person was Kayleigh.

Draco almost had the snitch, but it was too fast. One of the ravenclaws was about to knock Draco off his broom. (Oh, no you don't!) Sarah immediately flew toward the boy trying to knock Draco off his broom, but the next thing Sarah knew, she was flying through the air ... Without her broom. Another one of the other teams beaters had knocked Sarah clean off her broom, sending her straight into a wood pole by the slytherin bleachers. She didn't remember a thing after that.

Draco's point of view

Draco was in arms reach of catching the snitch! He was so close to winning the tournament. Right as he held his hand out, the whole audience gasped.

Draco looked behind his shoulder and saw Sarah falling to the ground, and landing face down.

Draco stopped flying toward the snitch. He completely forgot about the snitch. Taking care of Sarah was his biggest concern now.

He flew to her as fast as he could, which just didn't seem fast enough. When he got to her, he couldn't bear to see her laying there on the ground, not moving.

Draco flipped her over and propped her up with his arm around her back.

She was in pretty bad condition. She had a busted lip, bloody nose, and a deep cut on the side of her head.

Professors and nurses came rushing. They lifted her,and he watched them carry her away.

Ravenclaw had won, and the crowd roared, but Draco didn't care. He just ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing.

The hospital seemed even more depressing than usual when he saw Sarah laying in a bed with nurses dabbing wet rags on her face to clean the blood. She had bandages around her forehead, and a cast on her arm.

It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen. He felt something inside him that he had never felt before.

He sat next on the chair next her bed, and stared at her, sleeping so peacefully. He was determined to stay with her until she woke up.

And he fell asleep in that chair and stayed asleep all night.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	7. Draco Is Worried Out of His Mind

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

Three days had passed, Sarah hadn't woken up once, and Draco was still faithfully waiting for her, only leaving to go to class, and coming right back, staying with her all night.

He waited patiently, just continuing to stare at her (wake up! Please wake up!)

Draco just didn't understand why he cared about this girls health so much. What was this strange feeling he had? After all, she was just a little thirteen year old first year girl. What could be so special about that? (Everything.) he thought.

He then realized what it truly was that he was feeling.

(No. I could never. What would she think?) he thought this when Sarah started to stir.

Sarah's point of view:

"Sarah! Are you okay?!"

"Where am I?" She didn't even hear Draco's question.

"You've been in the hospital wing for three days."

"Wow. What happened? I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

"Not exactly. One of the ravenclaw beaters knocked you off your broom, and you hit your head."

"No! I have to get out there and help them, it's probably almost over, but I'll do what I can!" She started to climb out of bed.

"Sarah! It's over!" Draco stopped her.

"The tournament is over?" Sarah plopped back down on her bed.

"I guess I got hit pretty good out there, huh?" She looked down at her cast.

"How much much did I miss the last part of the tournament by?"

"Three days."

"What!? Three days!" Sarah just realized something. (Has he been here with me the whole time? Does he feel the same way I feel about him? Should I ask him? No, what would he think. He couldn't like me, I'm just a first year who he sees as his little sister.)

"Did we lose?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. But

"Ugh. How am I supposed do anything with this stupid cast on?"

"You're smart. You'll figure something out." He pat her head, making her smile.

"I guess, but I'll still be like this for who knows how long."

Draco picked a sharpie marker. "I'll sign your cast if it will make you feel better?"

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	8. Sarah Realizes Her Feelings

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

Sarah was still recovering, but soon would be able to go back to class.

Even though she had a cast on her left arm, she felt better than ever, because she had a theory that Draco had stayed with her for three days.

(No. I don't think he likes me. He could never like me.) then she saw the signature on her cast, smiled, and looked out the window up at the blue sky. (But ill never stop dreaming.)

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to keep writing my stories. :) thanks!


	9. Does Draco Like Sarah?

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

Sarah was finally free to go back to all the classes, (which Draco escorted her to each one.) Kayleigh and Sarah sat on a bench in the courtyard.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad your alright! I thought you were gone for sure the way you fell! That was probably fifty feet!"

"Yeah, I sure felt it when I woke up."

"I'm so sorry I didn't visit you, I was just so afraid that you didn't make it that I was too scared to come see you, and I was scared of Draco. It wouldn't have mattered if I wasn't afraid to see you in a coma, I wouldn't have an opportunity to talk to you alone, Draco was there the whole time you were sleeping."

"He was?! The whole time?!"

"Yeah. You didn't know that? The whole school is talking about it!" A goofy smile appeared on Sarah's face.

"Cho said that he fell asleep in the chair next to you."

"And he signed your cast too?!" Sarah got red.

"Yes."

"Wow! First he gives up the chance to win at quidditch for slytherin to come to your rescue, then he-" Sarah cut Kayleigh off.

"He gave up the chance to win? For me?!" Sarah was wide eyed, staring at Kayleigh.

"Yeah. He didn't even hesitate to abandon the snitch! The other kids say they've never seen that kind of look on his face, and they've never seen him fly that fast! I think he likes you!"

"No way! There's absolutely no way that would ever happen!"

"Why not? I think you would make such a cute couple! Why would he wait by your bed for three days straight, give up his chance at winning to come to your side, and sign your cast?"

"Because he thinks of me as his little sister. He even said so himself. It killed me inside, and he didn't even know it."

"Does that mean you want to be more than just his sister?"

"No! That's not what it means!"

"Oh, come on Sarah, admit it, you think he's cute and you like him!"

"Fine. You win. You're right, I do like him." And she wasn't afraid to admit it.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	10. Draco Gets Advice From A Friend

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

Draco's point of view:

Draco sat at the window of his room, staring at Sarah sitting on a bench in the courtyard reading a book.

(What am I doing? She's so young. What if she likes someone else?)

Every time Draco tried to convince himself that they were wrong for each other, he remembered how he felt whenever he was near here, he remembered the smile on her face when she found out when the quidditch match would be, he remembered the first day he ever saw her, and how scared she looked, and he remembered how much she'd changed since that day, she'd grown into more than just the little first year girl he met on the train. She was much more than that now.

"What are you looking at Draco?" Another slytherin boy who was Dracos best friend aside from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

Draco's friend looked through he window. "Ooohhh! I know what your thinking about!" He nudged Draco in the shoulder. "So there is more to her than being your little sister!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, and her, together. Think about it." At first Draco was hesitant.

"You know what? I will." Draco decided.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	11. Draco and Sarah Study in the Library

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

Sarah's POV:

Draco decided he would tell Sarah, slowly and subtly. So he would just start out small.

"Sarah, it's the weekend. There's a test I heard the first years need to study for. Do you need any help?" "Sure. Why not?"

In the library, one thought was floating through Sarah's mind, and that was what hermione had told her. (He's going to break your heart.) it was true, Draco had made a reputation for being a bad boy slytherin, but Sarah truly felt that he could be kind, and caring deep down.

But hermione was right, Draco was a bully, Sarah saw him trip another first year and kick his books across the hall, laughing with his friends.

"Draco..." He looked up from his book. "Yes?"

"Draco, I saw what you did yesterday."

"And what was that?"

"That poor boy in the hallway. You tripped him. I didn't think you would do something like that." Draco looked down.

"Sarah. There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes."

"I don't treat everyone the way I treat you."

"Why? Why are you terrible to others? But not me?"

"You're different."

"How?"

"I don't know. You just are."

The way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine.

"It shouldn't be like that, Draco. You should be good to everyone. No matter how inferior you may think they are."

"We came to study, not talk about such matters." Draco changed the subject and they studied like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	12. Draco Writes a Letter

It may seem like its going slow at first, but TRUST me, it gets exciting in later chapters (13+) it gets exciting in chapter 13 and up.

* * *

Draco's POV:

Draco paced back and forth in his room trying to figure out how to tell Sarah how he felt. It was time, if he didn't do something soon, he knew someone else would.(Should I just tell her to her face? Should I ask someone else to tell her? Or should I be more sneaky about it.)

He stopped. Then he grabbed a pen and piece of paper and started writing.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	13. Sarah Has a Secret Admirer

P.s. oak tree is made up by me

Sarah's POV:

Sarah walked into her room and sat on her bed. Sarah finally got her cast removed, but she didn't want to throw it away. Draco had signed it. It's kind of gross, but she wanted to keep it. She smoothed over the covers on the bed, when her hand grazed over something; a letter. It said "Sarah" on it.

She picked up the letter and opened it.

Dear Sarah,

I have felt something special towards you for a long while now. I don't know how else to tell you how I truly feel and who I really am. Please, meet me outside the castle walls tonight under the great oak tree at midnight. I'll be waiting.

Sincerely,

Your secret admirer

Sarah folded the mysterious letter up and put it back in its envelope.

She had a secret admirer! Who could it be?

That night - 12:00 a.m.

Sarah went to the oak tree. (Who would be waiting for her here?) the suspense was killing her. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was a shadow that she couldn't make out who he was.

"Come out so I can see you." She ordered.

The figure started coming into the moonlight, slowly, one step at a time.

"Draco?" Sarah gasped.

"That's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my letter?"

"You?! You are the secret admirer?"

"I suppose it's no secret anymore."

She walked closer to Draco. "So what did you want to tell me?" "Everything. I've been keeping everything bottled up inside me and now I have to let it out! It may have started out as just seeing you as a sister, but now I see you as much more than that.

It all started that day when you went to the hospital. They didn't know if you were going to make it. I didn't know what I had until I almost lost it.

It was then that I realized how I felt about you." He took both her hands in his. Sarah went red. Luckily, he couldn't see her face in the moonlight.

"Draco, why didn't you just tell me?" He sighed. "I didn't know what you would say… what do you say?" "I say you should have told me. I feel the same way about you, but I kept my feelings secret for the exact same reason. I didn't want to risk being rejected... And somebody told me that..."

"Told you what? Tell me!" Draco insisted.

Sarah looked down.

"They said you would break my heart."

Draco sighed.

"Sarah, I know I've made reputation for being cold hearted, but I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that. I can see why people would think I would do something like that. I've been known to bully first years, and I've never paid much attention to girls. My father says that I have more important things to worry about, and that a girl would only get in the way of those things." He paused.

"And for a while I actually believed him." Sarah looked up.

"But when I saw you in the hospital wing, I forgot everything he told me."

Sarah smiled.

"My parents say that slytherins are nothing but two faced bunch of snakes. They would have a heart attack if they knew I was In slytherin. And they would really be angry if they knew about you. That's why I haven't answered any of their letters."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

For the rest of the year , Sarah and Draco knew they liked each other, and the rest of the year went on without any problems.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	14. Sarah is Forbidden to See Draco

The last day of school:

The Hogwarts express came to a stop at the New York exit.

"Goodbye. You'd better write me." Draco said.

"I will." They hugged each other goodbye.

"My parents are waiting. I should go now."

They hugged one last time, Sarah opened the door to the train car, looked over her shoulder at him, then shut the door behind her.

Sarah put her robes in her bag so she would look like just another child coming back from boarding school. She looked for her parents in the crowds of people.

"Sarah? Is that you?" She turned around and saw her mother and father smiling. "Mom! Dad!" She ran to them and gave them both a hug.

"Sarah? That's not the Gryffindor uniform... Oh no. You didn't get into slytherin... Did you?" Her mother asked.

Sarah looked down.

"Oh, Sarah? Slytherin?" Her father took a deep breath.

"I know what your thinking! But not everybody in slytherin is bad! Take Draco for instance! He-" her mother interrupted her.

"Draco! You mean that awful Malfoy boy! He and his family are the worst of all the slytherins!"

"Yes. I used to be bullied by that little monster's father, Lucius. I've also met the boy. He's no better than his father." Sarah's dad said.

"No. You don't understand! He's kind to me!"

"I do understand! I understand that he is nothing but trouble. I don't want you to see him anymore." He ordered.

"But Daddy!"

"I don't want to hear another word about it!"

She hung her head. "Yes, daddy."

"We're sorry about how we reacted to the whole slytherin issue Sarah. We love you no matter what house your in. We know you, and we know that you're not like the other slytherins." Her mother comforted her.

(What am I going to do if I can't see Draco?! They won't let me read his letters or write him any? He'll think I don't like him anymore. This is not good.)

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	15. Draco is Forbidden to See Sarah

Draco's POV:

Draco had sent Sarah a letter that day. She would be getting it any day now, he couldn't wait to hear from her again. They had promised not to call each other on the phone. Besides, the Malfoy's phones weren't working. Sarah said it was more romantic. He just played along with her strange ideas. That's why he liked her some much. Sarah said she would write, and Draco believed she would, even if she did take a long time.

At dinner the same night that Draco came home from the train station:

"So, honey, how was this year?" Draco's mother, narissa asked.

"Good." Draco replied.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." She said.

"It was fine, mother."

"You met a girl, didn't you?" Lucius said, after being silent the whole time.

Draco tried not to let them know about Sarah, but his parents knew him well enough to know he was hiding something.

"She's a Gryffindor, isn't she?! Oh, perish the thought!" His mother looked like she was about to faint.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes. He hasn't touched his food. That can only mean one thing..." Lucius had a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, goodness! I think I'm going to faint!" Narissa was truly distressed.

"Draco, I told you that a girl would get in the way of your responsibilities as a future death eater."

"Alright, first of all, she's not even in Gryffindor! She's in slytherin, mother! Second of all, she wouldn't get in the way of anything." Draco explained.

"I disagree. Draco! I command you never to see her again."

"You can't do this Father!" Draco shouted standing up from the table.

"I just did." Lucius said. Narissa gave Draco a sympathetic look. Draco stormed way from the table.

Draco knew this was going to be a long hard battle, but he was determined to win.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	16. Sarah gets a letter

Sarah's POV:

Sarah didn't touch her food at dinner. She was too worried about Draco. His letters would most likely be arriving soon. Her mother and father couldn't find it, and they couldn't know when she wrote back. But how would she accomplish that.

"Sarah! Miss Sarah! There's mail for you!" Miss Hattie yelled through the house. Sarah ran as fast as she could before the whole house knew about it. "It's from a Draco Malfoy. From England! Oh, my. It looks quite fancy. Did you meet him at school?"

Out of breath, Sarah managed to say, "yes! He's wonderful! But do me a favor, Hattie. Don't tell my parents I got this letter. Please." Miss Hattie smiled. "It's our secret. I won't breath a word." Hattie didn't know about Draco, Hogwarts, or anything to do with the wizarding world, and that's the way it had to stay.

"Thank you." She took the letter, and held it close to her.

In her room, she looked at the letter, it was almost to beautiful to open. She didn't want to tear the elegant paper. Or ruin Draco's perfect handwriting. But she really wanted to see what Draco had written her.

Just as she was about to carefully open the letter, the door opened. "Who wrote to you?" Her mother barged into the room. Sarah tried to hide the letter.

"Nobody."

"Give me the letter." She held out her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah hid the letter, she was determined to keep this letter safe.

"I heard Hattie yelling through the house that you received a letter. Now give it to me!" She lunged onto the bed, reached around Sarah's back, and grabbed the letter right out of her hands.

"Give it back!" Sarah tried grab it back, but her mother was too quick.

"Draco Malfoy... I knew it. We told you not to communicate with the little beast. You were going to open it, and read it! I'm sorry Sarah, but what I'm about to do is for your own good."

She walked over to the lit fireplace, and held the letter over the fireplace.

"No! Mother! Don't! Please! Please don't!" Sarah cried, and screamed, racing as fast as she could to her mother, and as soon as she tried to snatch it out of her hands, she watched the precious letter fall into the flames.

"Nooooooooo!" She went to take it out of the fireplace, but her mother held her back.

She cried and cried as she watched the letter turn to from white to black, shrivel up, and eventually become nothing but a pile of ashes.

Mrs. Harmon let go of her daughter, and Sarah collapsed to her knees, and continued to cry.

"It's for your own good. He only would have brought you heartache. I'm informing Hattie to throw away anything from that boy, and you won't be sending out any letters of your own either.

Her mother shut the door. Sarah was truly alone now.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	17. Draco Makes a Plan

Draco sat on his bed in thought. What could he do to convince them that he could maintain his responsibilities as a future death eater and still be with Sarah? He had an idea, it was risky, but she was worth it.

"Dobby! Dobby! Get over here now!" Draco yelled through Malfoy Manor.

The scared little house elf came running, tripping over himself. "Yes, master?" He said in a soft voice. "Get me the car; the flying car." Dobby looked down. "Your not old enough to drive, sir. And your parents said not to let you use it." Dobby said nervously.

"Does it look like I care?" Draco got in dobbys face. "I'm sorry, master Draco, but I can't go against your parents word." Draco got a sneaky look on his face.

"Dobby, if you do this for me, I'll give you extra food for a week when I get back." Dobbys face lit up. "Well, I suppose this one time wouldn't hurt. Follow me." The little elf in a potato sack scurried off.

"Here it is. Go, quickly master." Draco climbed into the blue car, and turned it on. The garage door opened. "Farewell, master." Dobby waved goodbye as Draco began flying the car outside.

He looked back one more time to see dobby whacking himself on the head with a shovel. Draco smiled, he always enjoyed watching the elf hitting himself on the head, or slamming himself against dressers when he did something wrong.

Draco had a new found hope as he headed for the address that he wrote on the letter sent nearly three weeks ago.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	18. Draco Makes a Grand Entrance

Sarah's POV

Sarah was still depressed from what happened to Dracos letter. All she could do was stare at the fireplace in her room, secretly wishing that maybe if she stared at the fireplace long enough, that the letter would come back.

It wasn't necessarily the fact that the letter was burned, it was that she could never see him again. When her parents told her she couldn't see him at the train station, she thought maybe they were making a rash decision, but that obviously wasn't the case.  
They were very serious about this matter, and her parents knew people at Hogwarts to let them know if she was with Draco, and she would feel just awful going against her parents word, no matter how much she loved Draco.

She walked over to the window, pulled back the curtains, and sighed. Something in the sky caught her eye, a black dot, growing bigger and bigger, until the dot grew into the shape of... A car? Sarah confirmed it was definitely a car; a flying car, and it was landing in her yard.

Sarah ran out into the yard, and looked at the car growing closer and closer. The car landed, and the person that stepped out of the car was the last person she'd expected to see, but the first one she wanted to see... Draco.

"Draco! What are you doing here?! She ran up to Draco and threw her arms around him. "Did you seriously just fly across the entire ocean in a car to get to me?" He smiled. "Yes. You wouldn't answer my letter, so I figured I'd just have to see you in person." "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Speaking of my letters... Why haven't you answered them. You promised to write." Sarah turned away from Draco.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry, Draco."  
Draco looked confused.  
"Sorry for what? I don't understand."  
"My parents."  
"Your parents? What about them?" Draco chuckled a little like he didn't know what she was talking about, when deep down he knew exactly what she was saying.

"They said I can't see you. Ever. That's why I haven't written you."  
Draco hung his head, not wanting to be right for once in his life.  
"Why?" He asked, even though he knew the answer to that perfectly well also.  
"Because they don't like your family. Your dad used to bully mine. They say your not any better."  
Draco looked back up at Sarah and smiled.  
"Well we'll just have to prove them wrong, now won't we?" And with that, Draco started walking to the Harmon's house.

"Draco! No! Stop! You'll only make things worse!" Sarah grabbed his arm. Draco turned around to face her.  
"How can it possibly get worse? Ive been forbidden from seeing the person I care about most in this world. The most they can say is no, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you slip away from me. I will not lose you without a fight." Sarah let go of Dracos arm.  
Draco continued to march into the house with a determined expression.

"Draco Malfoy?! What on earth are you doing in our house?!" Mrs. Harmon practically shouted from shock.  
"I have some business to settle with you and your husband!" Draco fearlessly walked up to mrs. Harmon

"What's new? You Malfoys always have a problem with somebody! Now what do you want?"  
"What's all the fuss about." Mr. Harmon's eyes opened wide when he saw Draco. "What does he want?" Mr. Harmon asked.  
"I don't know. I was just asking the same question when you came. So tell me, Malfoy, what do you want with us?" At this time, Sarah came up the hallway, and stood next to Draco

"I've come to settle any past misunderstandings that you and I may have had." Her parents looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.  
"Why the sudden change of heart, Malfoy?" Draco smiled at Sarah.  
"Because I know that my father has been a bit... Rude to you in past years. So I just wanted to come and let you know that I have no hard feelings toward you over past matters." Draco explained.

"Mom. Dad. Draco and I met this year, and well, we kinda..." Sarah couldn't find the words to say under her parents icy stare.  
"Mr. And Mrs. Harmon. What Sarah is trying to say is that I care about her very much."  
Sarah's parents continued to stare, their faces softening ever so slowly.

"Tell me, Draco. How much do you care about our daughter?" Mr. Harmon asked.

Draco started to speak.  
"I care about her so much that I flew over an entire ocean to come see her, and get your approval of us being together because I know it would make her happy. I care about her so much that when she broke her arm falling off her broom in quidditch, I stayed with her in the hospital wing every second possible, and I care about her so much that I will not stop until I can be with her for not just the rest of my years of Hogwarts, but for the rest of the years of my life." Sarah smiled, that was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said about her.

"Sniff sniff." Mrs. Harmon was wiping here nose with a hanky.  
"Oh my. That was so romantic! Excuse me." She walked off, sniffling.  
"Just so you know, kids, you two have my full support... That is if your father gives his blessing also." Sarah's mother gave in, finally realizing how perfect they truly were for each other.

"So, daddy. What do you say?" Mr. Harmon scratched his head.  
"Well, it seems you've certainly... Matured quite a bit." It was clear that mr. Harmon was caving under the pressure of her lovesick daughter, and her puppy dog eyes.  
"And?" She hinted for him to keep talking.  
"And it looks like he's turned into quite a fine young man..." Mr. Harmon paused.  
"And?" Sarah said again.  
"And all I can say is..." He paused again.  
"You'd better take care of my Sarah, Draco." Draco and Sarah smiled and hugged, then she hugged her father. Draco looked down.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Sarah said.  
"I may have convinced you that we're right for each other... But I don't think my parents will be so easy." It was then that they realized how hard they were going to have to work to be together... But they were both willing to do whatever it took.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	19. Draco Gets Busted

As you know, Draco used his good-looks and charisma to charm his way into convincing Sarah's parents to let them go out with each other, which was fairly easy... But Dracos parents were a completely different story altogether.

"Draco! Where were you?!" Narcissa grabbed Draco by the shoulders.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere? You've been gone for at least six hours if not more! Now tell me where you were or we'll take this matter up with your father!" "No! Alright. I'll tell you... But please... Don't tell father." Draco begged.

"Very well then... Where were you? And don't you dare say nowhere again because I know you took the flying car," Narcissa folded her arms. Draco took a deep breath and told his mother the truth.

"I know father told me to stay away from her... But I couldn't! She hadn't answered any of my letters, so I thought something was wrong. I took the car and flew to her house in New York."

"You flew across the ocean?! What were you thinking,Draco? You could have been killed, or gotten lost!"

"It's something I'm willing to risk for Sarah." Narcissa was clearly shocked at her son, he had never said something like that before.

"You really love her, don't you?" Narcissa finally realized.

"More than anything." A single tear fell from Dracos mothers eye, and she hugged him. "Oh, Draco! I'm so glad you finally found a good slytherin girl you like."

"I have no problem with you and this girl being together as long as you're happy, but your father wants all your attention to be on your future as a death eater. Personally, I think he should just let you choose your own life, but unfortunately, I don't get to make those kinds of decisions. So you'll have to talk to him, darling."

"He never listens to me, mother." Narcissa thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you what, Draco. I'll talk to your father about it. I want to meet the girl that finally won your heart!" Narcissa gave Draco another hug and walked away.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate the feedback so I can continue to write my stories! :) Thanks!


	20. Narcissa Throws a Tantrum

Narcissa peeked into Dracos room.  
"Draco, your father wants to see you. I did what I could. Good luck."  
"Thank you, mother."

Draco walked into the library to find his father, Lucius, sitting on an elegant leather chair looking quite perturbed.

"Your testing my patience, son." Lucius's voice echoed through the grand library.  
"What do you mean, father?"  
"Sending your mother to ask me for permission to be with this girl, that's what I mean."  
"I did it because you never listen!"  
"I would listen if you said something worth hearing. The only thing you ever talk about as of late is that bloody girl!" Lucius stood up from his chair.

"What do you have against Sarah?!" Draco started to raise his voice.  
"Nothing. From the way you talk about her, she seems like a decent girl."  
"Then why won't you let me see her?"  
"We've been over this a thousand times! You know perfectly well why I won't let you!"  
Draco hung his head. "Yes, sir." Draco was ready to accept the fact that his father w set in his ways when they heard something in the hallway.

"Ooooooohhhh!" Narcissa wailed in the doorway.  
"What's wrong, narcissa?" Lucius asked.  
"I just hate seeing you two like this! Why can't we all just come to a conclusion that will satisfy everyone?" Narcissa daintily blew her nose in a lacy handkerchief.  
"Now see what you've done to your mother?" Lucius accused Draco.  
"Me? She wouldn't be crying if you believed me when I said that I could handle a girlfriend and being a death eater."

"It's true you know, I just want to see him happy, and if being with this girl is the only way, then so be it." Narcissa said between sniffles, and winked at Draco when Lucius turned away, telling him to play along.

Lucius sighed. "I see we're not getting anywhere with this matter..." Lucius turned back to face Draco. "Do whatever you please. But when the time comes for you to take up your responsibilities... If she gets in the way... I can guarantee you won't continue seeing her." And with that, Lucius exited the room without another word.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	21. Sarah and Draco Go Back to Hogwarts

Sarah and Draco continued to write each other for the remainder of summer until the first day of school.

Some people were scared to send their kids to school with the news of Sirius black escaping from azkaban prison, but at this time it wasn't confirmed.

Lucius also found out about Sarah's family being Gryffindors, and although he didn't like it one bit, he had already promised Draco that he could see Sarah.

The Hogwarts express. Sarah's POV:

After Sarah's parents dropped her off at the train station, she went to the ladies restroom, and pushed in the mirror just like the year before. She couldn't wait to see Draco.

At section 9 3/4, Sarah looked through the crowds for Draco, but she couldn't find him. Maybe he was already in the train. So she was headed to get in the train when two hands covered her eyes. Sarah froze.  
"Guess who?" Someone said into her ear.  
Sarah smiled at the sound of the familiar voice.  
"Hmm... Lets see..." Sarah played along.  
"Sirius Black?"  
"No. Guess again." Draco laughed.  
"I give up."  
Draco removed his hands, and Sarah turned around.

"Draco! I'm so happy to see you again!" They hugged each other for the first time in a while. "Me too."  
"All aboard!" It was time to board the train now, so Draco led Sarah by the hand into the same train compartment as the year before.  
The train started to move.

"Do you think Sirius Black will really reach Hogwarts and kill us all in our sleep?" Sarah asked.  
"Nobody's going to touch you as long as I can help it." Draco said bravely.  
"I know, but its still scary to think about."

Sarah had been scared of this whole situation with the escaped criminal since news leaked out from Azkaban telling everyone at Hogwarts to be extremely cautious.

Draco and Sarah tried not to talk about Sirius Black, instead they talked about normal things, and eventually forgot about the matter.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	22. Sarah Speaks Chinese

The dining hall at Hogwarts seemed dreary, unlike it usually was. People weren't chatting amongst themselves about things that happened over the summer, or hugging each other. Instead, everyone sat silently as Dumbledore made a speech about safety protocol as Sirius Black roamed freely in the Scottish countryside around Hogwarts.

"As you know, it is already forbidden to wander about the castle after curfew. But since Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, dementors are now searching outside the walls of Hogwarts, and in the hallways at night.

Do not take dementors lightly, they don't take to kindly to children poking their noses where they don't belong.

They'll suck the life clean out of you! If you are found in the hallways, it could result in suspension, or being expelled... That is if the dementors don't find you first."

Draco and Sarah sat next to each other as always.

"Now on to a different matter, I would like to introduce professor Lupin, our new defense against the dark arts teacher, and Hagrid, our new care of magical creatures teacher. They are looking forward to the school year."

The whole dining hall clapped for the new teachers, Lupin bowed, and Hagrid smiled.

"Wonderful. Now I'm going to have to see that oaf Hagrid every day for who knows how long." Draco said. "Hagrid isn't that bad, I've met him."

"Say what you will, but Hagrid is just another mindless ape that has somehow snuck his way into our school."

Sarah just rolled her eyes. She was used to listening Draco go on about the people he didn't like... But she noticed he wasn't doing it as often.

As usual, pansy was glaring, just waiting to make her move. Since Draco dealt with her, she was all talk, no bite... Until now.

Pansy pulled out her wand, and whispered an incantation, but nothing happened.

A few minutes passed, and Dumbledore finished his speech, the first-years were sorted into their houses, and the four houses went back to their common room.

In the slytherin common room:

Draco and Sarah relaxed by the fireplace in the slytherin common room. It was exactly the same as when they left it.

"I heard that Black is out to kill Potter. I wonder if he'll actually succeed?" Draco smirked. "What do you think?"

Sarah went to speak, but when she did, what sounded for a moment like jibberish came out. Sarah covered her mouth and gasped.

Draco laughed, almost spitting out his drink.

Sarah tried speaking again, but more none sense came out.

"What are you doing?! English please!" Draco said between giggles.

Sarah started hyperventilating. (What's wrong with me?!)

Draco stopped laughing. "Sarah? Are you alright?" Draco knew there was something wrong.

"Let's go get help." Draco and Sarah went to get help from The first professor they could find, but they had to be quick, curfew was in 15 minutes.

"So you really can't speak English anymore? How did this happen?"

They heard footsteps around the corner. It was Snape.

"What are you two doing? Curfew is in fifteen minutes."

"There is something wrong with Sarah." Draco said calmly.

Snape looked confused. "She looks perfectly fine to me."

Draco looked at Sarah. "Show him." Sarah spoke, and again, nonsense came out.

"Is this a bloody joke, Malfoy?"

"No. We were in the common room, and she suddenly started started speaking a different language, and it seems as though she can't stop."

"Follow me. We must see Dumbledore about this at once."

They arrived at Dumbledores office and knocked on the door. Dumbledore opened it. "Hello Snape, Sarah, Draco. Is everything alright?"

"We're not sure. That's what we came to ask you about."

"I was in the middle of a meeting with professor Lupin, but I suppose you can come in."

Dumbledore opened the door and let them in. Lupin was sitting on a chair.

"So what's wrong, Snape?"

"I think Sarah has fallen victim to a spell of some sorts."

"What are the spell's effects?"

"She seems to be speaking some kind of foreign language."

"I'm sorry to say it, but i only know how to speak English."

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help.'' Lupin said.

"If you think you can, then I would appreciate it." Dumbledore said.

Lupin walked over to Sarah. "Now then, Sarah. What happened. Tell me everything."

Sarah proceeded to tell Lupin about everything about what she thinks happened with pansy.

''Hmm... Mm hmm." Lupin listened to Sarah intently while the others watched in amazement.

"Well, Sarah claims that Pansy Parkinson put a geronious mandorius spell on her tonight at dinner. This spell makes the victim only able to speak Mandarin Chinese."

"Pansy Parkinson? I should have known." Draco said.

"Why do you say that?" Snape asked.

"This isn't the first time pansy has made an attempt to harm Sarah."

"It isn't?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. She tried to kill Sarah last year, at least I think she was anyway. When I went to what Sarah was screaming about, Pansy had her wand against Sarah's head."

"Really? I didn't think miss Parkinson would do something like that. I suppose we'll have to punish her for these deeds." Dumbledore was clearly disappointed.

"I think I can whip up a potion to help you. But it'll take a while. I'll give it to you tomorrow in my class."

Unfortunately, defense against the dark arts class was last on her schedule.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	23. Astoria Greengrass Is a Git

Sarah went the entire day trying not to speak a word, when people talked to her, she just nodded her head and ran away, but there was one person she couldn't get away from so easily, and that person was  
Kayleigh.

"Sarah! You're acting really weird today! What's wrong with you?!"  
Sarah shrugged her shoulders, walking fast, clearly trying to ditch Kayleigh .  
"I'm not kidding! There is something wrong with you! What is it?"  
Kayleigh ran in front of her, blocking her path.  
Sarah knew she couldn't avoid Kayleigh any longer.

Sarah reached in her bag and grabbed a pencil and paper, and began writing down everything that happened.  
"Pansy Parkinson cast a spell on you that causes you to only speak... Chinese?" Sarah nodded her head.  
"And professor Lupin has a potion that will help you, but he's going to give it to you in defense against the dark arts class, which is at the very end of the day, so now you have to stay quiet all day?"  
Sarah nodded again.

Kayleigh tried to keep a straight face, but instead she burst out laughing.  
"I'd love to hear you speak Chinese!" She continued laugh.  
Sarah sat and waited for Kayleigh to finish so they could go back to class.

In transfiguration class, Sarah sat in the very back so she wouldn't be noticed... This was the last class until D.A.D.A class. She hoped she could last that long.  
"Alright, class. Pay attention." Professor McGonagell sat on her desk in the form of a cat.

If you thought that Pansy Parkinson was the only one after Sarah because she was with Draco, then your wrong. There was yet one more, Astoria Greengrass, who all the teachers thought to be an angel.  
She had become a problem that year, but rather than hurting you with force like pansy, she humiliated you with mind games. It didn't help any that her dad was psychologist in the muggle world.

"Who can tell me the steps to performing a successful transfiguration?"  
With a bright smile, clearly fake smile, Astoria stood up and listed the steps. "And those are the steps of a successful transfiguration." Astoria looked at me. "Perhaps Sarah can add something to that?"  
The whole class turned to look at me.

Normally, I would have stood up and showed her that I'm not making a mistake any time soon, but now I'm afraid I couldn't say a word.  
"Well, miss Harmon, can you?" I shook my head no.  
"Miss Harmon! When you answer someone, you speak to the person. Now I will ask once again, can you add anything to miss Greengrass's answer?"

I opened my mouth to speak, when Kayleigh stood up and said, "I'm sorry, professor mcGonagell, but Sarah has a nasty case of laryngitis, and she can't speak. I'm sure Astoria wasn't informed." Kayleigh sat back down.  
"Thank you, miss Dayka." Kayleigh winked at Sarah from the other side of the room.

Eventually, Sarah got her potion without anyone else knowing about her embarrassing situation. Pansy was punished according to her crimes, but since nobody else was there to witness what happened the year before, she was only convicted of casting a minor spell without consent, and her punishment was cleaning buckbeak the hippogriffs stalls for a month... Poor pansy. *sarcasm*

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	24. My Father Will Hear of This!

Care of magical creatures class:

"When ya approach buckbeak, ya need to bow, and tell him somethin' real nice, or he might rip ya to pieces!"

Potter slowly walked up to the massive creature. He almost seemed like he'd done this a thousand times, carefully bowing his head.

"Good buckbeak." He held his hand out, and the giant bird nuzzled its head against his hand.

"Now try getting on him." Hagrid instructed.

Potter climbed on the bird with ease, and flew in the air, laughing and smiling.

Draco Malfoy was determined he was bigger than this bloody basket of feathers! If Potter could ride it, then he could ride it, and he darn well didn't need to compliment the mindless beast to do so.

Buckbeak landed gracefully on the forest floor, and potter hopped off the hippogriff "Out of my way, potter!" Draco shoved Harry out of the way. "Draco! No! Get back!" Draco refused to listen, he was determined he could do everything potter could do and more.

"Alright, you stupid bird. Give me a ride now!"Draco commanded the bird.

The giant hippogriff reared up on both legs, flailing its talons, and beating its wings violently.

The next thing Draco knew, he was on the ground with agonizing pain in his arm.

"Get him to the hospital now!" Hagrid started panicking as he examined Draco slowly losing consciousness on the ground, and tried to soothe buckbeak at the same time.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw a cast around his arm.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy! Good afternoon! You've been asleep for a few hours now." A nurse said to Draco, who was still trying to recall what had just happened.

"Oh, yes. That brainless bird did this to me. My father will hear of this." He looked at the bandages on his arm and sighed.

"Does Sarah know I'm in the hospital?" Draco asked.

"No. Miss Harmon doesn't know. Why do you ask?" The nurse fussed with some flowers on a nightstand.

"Make sure she doesn't know. If she comes, find a way to convince her... That I'm on vacation with family or something. Anything. I just don't want her to worry about me with the second years test coming up. She needs to study."

"I'll make sure she knows nothing of it. I'm sure she won't worry though, you'll be back in class by tomorrow."

Draco decided there was no use worrying about it, and went to sleep.

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!

P.s. things heat up in the coming chapters!


	25. I'll think of a name later Sorry :)

Sarah's POV:

Sarah walked down the halls to her next class. People were looking behind their backs to watch and see if Sirius black was behind them.

At first, Sarah was just as scared, but Draco said he would protect her, and she believed him... But how could someone she hadn't seen all day protect her?

Usually they saw each other walking down the halls, and they would smile at each other, or he would occasionally come over and see if she was doing alright.

The day was almost half over, and she had seen him all day... Since yesterday!

A familiar boy with a white cast was walking down the halls.

(Draco!) she ran up to him as fast as she could.

"What happened to you?!" Sarah stared wide eyed at his cast.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Draco tried to dismiss Sarah's concerns.

"Nothing! Your arm is in a cast! How can you say it's nothing!"

"I'm perfectly fine. The hospital has already treated me. I just need to be in this cast until the cut heals. It'll only be a week or so."

Sarah calmed down. "I'm sorry. I was just worried."

"Now tell me what happened." Sarah took his other hand.

"Yesterday in care of magical creatures class, that bloody basket of feathers named buckbeak almost scratched my eyes out! If it had gotten any worse, it would have taken my arm off! I just didn't want you to be stressed on my account with the second years upcoming test."

Sarah smiled at Draco. He was so sweet, so considerate despite his reputation. She knew he liked being doted by her, so she played along with him.

"Oh, Draco. You're so brave. How do you do it?" Draco smiled.

"It's not easy, but I try."

They walked to Sarah's class together, laughing and joking. This was the side of Draco Malfoy that only she knew, and only she loved. (^_^!)

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!

P.s. next chapter... Exciting!


	26. Draco Comes to the Rescue

Draco didn't tell her about his injury so she could focus on studying, so that's what she would do, and she would make sure she did it right too.

She went to a secluded spot outside the castle, and set her books out under the great oak tree that Draco confessed his feelings for her. She had wonderful memories under that tree. It helped her concentrate.

The atmosphere was very peaceful, the leaves rustling above her, and the birds twittering. (No, not the social network! Lol!)

She smiled when she saw the heart with an arrow through it that had four initials in it: D.M.+ S.H.

Draco had carved that into the tree the night she came to the tree for the first time, and ever since then, they had secret rendezvous every once in a while. It was the one place they could get away from the chaos that had been going on at Hogwarts lately.

(Alright, I told you this chapter was going to get exciting, so on to the excitement!)

Sarah was almost finished studying, just one more page of potions homework to do. She studied her books intensely, when a shadow loomed over her, and everything went black.

Draco's POV:

Draco was finally out of his cast, and he decided he would surprise her with a bouquet of her favorite flowers, white lilies with lilac.

She was most likely studying, and whenever she studied, she was under the oak tree that he first told her his feelings under. Ever since they made that their little sanctuary, people didn't go around it. Maybe others just respected it as their private spot.

Sarah's books were scattered across the green grass under the shade. He looked up, something was glittering in a corner.

He walked up to it, it was the diamond bracelet he gave her! There's no way she would let it drop on the ground! She always guarded it like it was a part of her!

Draco looked over his shoulder. Two figures where going into the forbidden forest, and one of them was Sarah, who was slung over someone's shoulder.

Draco immediately dropped the bouquet of flowers, and raced to the forbidden forest. He didn't care what people said was in that forest. No dementor could stop him now.

Sarah's POV:

Sarah's eyelids slowly drew opened. She had a gag in her mouth, her hands and feet were bound, and she felt like she had just been hit by a truck!

She managed to stand up looked at her surroundings, she was in a shack. All she could hear was the creaking of the building, and the faint sound of two voices coming from the other room.

"Did you get the girl?" A raspy voice said.

"Yes, master. She's in the other room." A deep voice replied.

"Excellent. I think this will encourage Lucius to carry out responsibilities properly from now on."

"What should I do with her?"

"Just leave her. They'll come looking for her eventually."

"Yes, master."

Draco's POV:

Normally, Draco would have been shaking in his boots, scared to death, but this was different. When it came to Sarah's safety, he would stop at nothing. (I knew I should have kept her in my sites! I'll bet it was that lunatic Sirius black that has her in there!) he thought to himself.

There was a clearing with a shack, the shrieking shack. He looked in a window to find Sarah with a rag in her mouth. "Sarah!" He said to himself, and ran towards the shack.

It was locked, so he used all the strength inside him to kick the door open.

His jaw dropped when he saw Voldemort and a death eater standing in the middle of the room.

"Voldemort?! What have you done with Sarah?!" He practically shouted.

"Not to worry, Draco. Your little sweetheart is just fine. You fell right into my trap." "Trap?" Draco realized what was happening when was too late. The door slammed shut and locked behind him.

"What exactly are you trying to do, Voldemort?"

"I've noticed that your parents have been slacking off lately... So i thought if I had the one thing that they cared about, then they would step up. The girl was only a minor tool in your capture."

"Let her go!" Draco marched toward Voldemort, but he put a magic wall between them.

The other death eater pulled Sarah out of the closet by the arm. "Let her go, I'm what you want! Not her!"

"Oh no, Draco. You see Draco, that's not how it works. She's seen to much. She knows too much."

"She'll stay quiet! No! I can put an amnesia spell on her!"

"No, I prefer to give her a slow, painful death."

Sarah screamed through the rag in her mouth. She cried and cried. He couldn't bear to see her like that, but what could he do, there was a wall of magic separating them.

Draco dropped his wand. "Please, Voldemort. I'll take on all I can handle of my parents responsibilities, but please! Let. Her. Go."

Sarah had been working on biting apart the rag in her mouth, and she ripped through the last thread.

"No! Draco! Don't do what he wants!" Sarah shouted.

"Shut up, girl!" The death eater slapped her, and she fell hard.

"How dare you hit her!" Draco pounded his fist against the wall, but his efforts did nothing.

"Boris! Control yourself!" Voldemort commanded. "Now, Draco. That's not exactly what I was planning, but I'm flexible. Yes, this would work to my advantage. You're young and would be an excellent spy. I'll let her go... If you agree to it."

Sarah shook her head no, but Draco ignored her silent pleas.

"Yes. I'll do it." Draco said, hanging his head.

"Is that your final answer? Remember, once you get in, there's no backing out."

Right as Draco was about to accept, Dumbledore opened the door.

"Stop right there, Voldemort!" "Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" Voldemort said, shocked.

Dumbledore disarmed the wall and knocked Voldemort's wand clean out of his hand, and knocked the other death eater against the wall.

"Take Sarah and get back to the castle. I'll take care of the rest."

Draco untied Sarah's hands. "I knew you would come for me!" Sarah threw her arms around Draco's neck. He squeezed her tightly, as if he thought that if let her go, that she would disappear into thin air.

"I was so scared that I had lost you for sure. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you... I love you."

He had never said that to anyone before, not even his parents. Although he did love them, he had never said it before. He liked the sound of it though, and he truly meant what he said.

"I love you too Draco."

That night:

Sarah looked so peaceful sleeping with a slight smile on her face.

Draco snuck into her room to cast an amnesia spell on her.

Why you ask? Well, because Sarah now knew about the Malfoy's involvement with Voldemort and the death eaters, and he didn't want her to get involved with them in any way.

Tomorrow this would all be just a bad dream.

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	27. I Had the Strangest Dream Last Night

The slytherin quidditch team won, and Draco and Sarah went on a stroll to celebrate. Draco brought another bouquet of flowers just like the one he was going to give her the day before, when she was captured.

"I brought you flowers." Draco handed Sarah the flowers.

"Oh, Draco! They're my favorite! How did you know?" She smelled them and smiled, her green eyes sparkling.

"I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to know those kinds of things."

"I love them!" Sarah beamed.

"I'm glad!" Draco took her hand, and they started walking to their tree. Sarah was so happy, that she snuck a quick kiss on the cheek.

Draco went red, grinning.

He smiled as he watched her continue smell the flowers, burying her face in the bouquet.

They stopped under the tree. "I found this yesterday. Did you lose it?" Sarah gasped. "Where did you find it? I've been worried sick and feeling guilty about losing it! Thank you!"

"Don't worry about. The clasp is loose." He tightened the clasp, took her hand, and tried to hook the clasp.

Sarah thought he looked so cute focusing on the bracelet so intensely.

He hooked it, and kissed her hand like a true gentleman.

They talked about normal things for a while when a certain subject came up. "I had the strangest dream last night." Sarah said.

"Is that so? What about?" Draco pretended like he knew nothing.

"Voldemort kidnapped me and took me to the shrieking shack, and then you came to my rescue. It's funny, it all seemed so real, and its still so fresh in my mind! you were so brave!"

Draco smiled. "Well, if that really happened..." Draco made a bright red flower appear out of thin air into his hand. "I would have done exactly the same thing." He put the flower in her brown hair.

They just stared at each other for a long time, unconsciously realizing they were leaning toward each other, there faces drawing closer every second, and then they kissed.

The only thing that Sarah could think was WOW! Her first kiss!

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	28. The Snowball Fight

A few months had passed. Sarah and Draco were taking a walk in the snow a little outside castle walls, but not far out enough to where dementors would be a threat.

"Don't you just love the snow?!" Sarah said, kicking the white powder around.

"To tell you the truth, I don't care if there's a thunderstorm around me. As long as I'm with you." They both smiled.

Draco had changed so much since the first day they met, and before they met according to the things people told her.

She had never imagined he would say some of the things he had been saying, and doing some of the things he had been doing for her.

I guess love really does change people. She thought to herself.

Sarah loved the way he looked with his scarf, coat, and fur hat on. He had a dignified air about him.

"Hey! Look over there!" Sarah pointed in a random direction.

"What? I don't see anything. Hey!" Draco felt for his hat, but Sarah was gone with his it, hiding. She was in one of her playful moods.

"Alright, Sarah. This isn't funny. Come out." Draco couldn't help smiling.

"Fwoop!" A snowball hit the back of Draco's head.

"Oh, so you want to have a snowball fight, huh?" Draco bent over and scooped some snow up in his hand, and shaped it into a ball. He looked around for Sarah.

"Fwoop!" Another one went far above his head, hitting a tree branch above him.

"You missed!" A pile of snow resting on the branch slowly slid off the tree, and fell on Draco's head.

"It was a lucky shot!" Draco said to Sarah, wherever she was.

He heard giggles coming from behind a boulder. So he slowly tiptoed over to the rock, and peeked around.

Sarah was giggling, and trying on Draco's fur hat different ways. First forward, to both sides, and backwards.

Draco snuck up behind her, grabbed her around the waist, and tickled her!

Sarah and Draco rolled around in the snow, laughing, and having a wonderful time.

After a bit of tickling and rolling around, they stopped to catch their breath from so much laughing.

"That... *breath breath* was fun!" Sarah said.

"Well of course it was! It's impossible not to have a great time when I'm around!" Draco said playfully.

Sarah punched his arm playfully.

Draco pushed her a little.

Sarah pushed him back a little harder.

He pushed her a little harder again.

Sarah shoved him and he fell back in the snow.

They both laughed.

Sarah leaned back in the snow propping herself up with her elbow so that she was facing toward Draco, who was still laying in the snow.

He sat up so that his eyes were level with hers.

Sarah took his hat off her head and slowly placed it on his, pushing the brim down so it covered his grey eyes.

They smiled at each other, but then Draco's smile turned into a look of concern as he looked passed Sarah's head. "What's wrong?"

Sarah asked.

"Look. It's professor Lupin. I've been seeing him going in the forest a lot at night lately." Draco said, his eyes still fixed on Lupin.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Sarah said.

"Well even if there is, its none of our concern. It's probably nothing."

"I don't know. He was acting a bit strange in class today. He was very nervous and fidgety." Sarah said.

"Like I said, it's none of our concern." Draco helped Sarah up and brushed the snow off of himself.

The rest of the way back, they just laughed and joked with each other.

That night:

Sarah sat by her window. She couldn't help thinking something was wrong as she watched professor Lupin go into the forbidden forest, limping and tripping.

It wasn't like Sarah to worry about things that didn't concern her, but she felt something was going especially wrong this time.

She grabbed a small leather bag with some first aid in it, and her wand. She wasn't one to avoid an adventure.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour?" Sarah froze.

Draco was on one the common room couches reading a book.

Sarah stuttered for a moment under the stare of Draco's grey eyes.

"For a walk. That's all." Sarah's eyes shifted about and she nervously scratched the back of her head.

Draco set his book down, got up, and slowly walked toward her.

"Is that so?" Draco asked.

''Yes." She couldn't look Draco in the eye.

"Then I suppose you'll only be needing these for that paper cut you in potions class then?" He snatched a roll of bandages out of her bag that had been sticking out of the flap slightly. She slowly took it of his hand.

"You never know what might happen. I'm just being prepared." Draco wasn't buying it. "Please, Sarah. I know you far too well to believe that." Sarah hung her head.

"Now... Lets try this again. Where are you really going?"

"Earlier today... Do you remember I said that I saw Lupin going in the forest a lot? Especially at night?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to see what's wrong."

Draco looked up at the ceiling, exasperated.

"Sarah! For the millionth time, it's none of your concern!"

"I know. I just can't help it!"

"You're going to go no matter what I say, aren't you?" He said just loud enough for her to hear, smiling at her determination.

Sarah nodded her head slowly.

"Well your not going alone." He grabbed his wand. "I'm coming with you!"

They entered the deep part of the forbidden forest. Sarah knew Draco wasn't as brave inside as he looked. She could tell he was putting on a brave face in front of her.

"Are you scared?" Draco whispered.

"Yes." Sarah answered truthfully.

"Do you need me... To hold your hand? Draco asked.

"Yes."

He took her hand.

A twig snapped behind them. Sarah was so scared that she latched onto Draco's arm.

Draco chuckled.

"It was just a squirrel."

Sarah went red. "Oh."

"But you can still hug my arm." He said.

They heard groaning. "What is that?" Sarah said.

"I don't know." Draco pulled Sarah closer to him, scouring the area.

"Get... Out... Now... While you still... Can." Professor Lupin was hunched over on a boulder, looking very unwell.

"Sarah. Run. Now." Draco pulled Sarah by the wrist away from Lupin as fast as he could. "Ah! Sarah! What's wrong?" Draco kneeled down to help Sarah.

"My ankle! I think I twisted it on a root sticking out of the ground. It's a full moon. He's turning into werewolf. There won't be enough time to help me. It's my fault we're here. I'll be fine, I have my wand. Go without me." She stroked his cheek.

Lupin howled in pain.

"No! I won't go!" Draco gathered up every ounce of strength he had, lifted her up bridal style, and ran as fast as he could with her in his arms, which wasn't too fast.

Lupin was now in his full werewolf form. Draco knew he had to fight, so he gently set Sarah down against a tree trunk.

"Stay here." Draco said.

"Be careful." She gave him a good luck kiss, and he slowly crept out with his wand at ready.

The werewolf already had his sights on Draco, slowly crawling toward him. It charged, getting closer and loser.

What could he do to Lupin without killing him? He didn't have time to think, so he started to use the blindfolding spell, obscuro, so he wouldn't hurt him, but it was too late. Lupin pounced on Draco, and was ready to scratch him.

"Draco!" When Lupin knocked Draco down, his wand went flying.

Luckily, Sarah had scooted her way around the trunk to face them, and when his wand flew through the air, Sarah caught it, and cast a levicorpus spell on the werewolf. He dangled upside down by his ankle.

Draco ran over to Sarah. "Nice one. Thanks." Draco said, picking her up again, and carrying her back to Hogwarts castle. The spell would be worn off by morning. "We are never doing that again." Sarah said, still hanging onto Draco.

The next day, Sarah explained her twisted ankle as just an accident. She only said she fell when she got up to use the restroom.

Lupin also kept quiet about their encounter in the forest.

Nobody ever knew what happened that night.

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	29. Astoria's Boggart

A few weeks later. In D.A.D.A class:

Today's lesson was defending yourself against boggarts.

"In this trunk... Is the dreaded boggart." The angry creature shook the trunk.

"I'll need a volunteer." The whole class was silent, still watching the boggart rattle the trunk around.

Astoria looked at her nails, not paying the slightest bit of attention to professor Lupin.

"Miss Greengrass. You look quite enthusiastic about this. Why don't you step in front of the trunk. "Huh? What?" Astoria finally looked up.

"Step in front the trunk."

"Okay." She slowly walked in front of the shaking trunk.

Professor Lupin unlocked the chains, and unlatched the trunk. The flaps came undone, and what came out made the whole class laugh. Astoria Greengrass emerged from the trunk. Except she was missing one thing... Her hair!

The real Astoria clenched her hair, screaming. The boggart screamed too. Astoria started to sway, and fell on the floor.

Ever since Sarah and Draco had been together, both pansy and Astoria made had made it a routine thing to make Sarah miserable. She could only take so much.

Sarah watched Astoria on the ground, unconscious, and she began to think of a plan.

The sorting hat didn't place in her in slytherin for nothing.

Later that day:

Astoria had regained her composure, and was now trying to act like that embarrassing moment had never happened, just like the git that she was.

(So her worst fear is losing her hair then, huh?) Sarah smiled, and grabbed her wand. (My days of putting up with Astoria and pansy are over!)

Astoria was with her friends, probably laughing at some unfortunate nerd.

Sarah pointed her wand at Astoria from behind a tree when no one was looking, and whispered something.

Astoria fluffed her hair. (Enjoy it while you can, Astoria.)

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	30. Astoria Gets a Surprise

Astoria Greengrass came into charms class with a hat on, and her head low the next day. She sat in the very back.

"I'm sorry miss Greengrass, but hats are against the dress code. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take it off." Astoria looked around nervously.

''Miss Greengrass! Your hat!" Astoria slowly took off her hat, revealing a few wispy pieces of hair that were still attached to her head.

The whole class laughed at her nearly hairless head. Astoria got up from her chair and stomped out of the room. "Uggh!" Astoria screamed.

The teacher didn't even try to stop her. The rest of the class laughed hysterically.

Later:

Kayleigh and Sarah sat together on a bench. Sarah grinned at Astoria struggling to keep the hat on her head in the windy weather.

"I wonder who did that to Astoria..." Kayleigh said.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, still smiling mischievously.

Kayleigh grabbed a book out of Sarah's bag.

"Book of practical joke and prank spells... What are you doing with this?"

"Nothing!" Sarah tried to grab the book from her, but she put it out of her reach. "Your bookmark was on the hair-loss curse! You did it didn't you?"

"I just couldn't resist! She deserved it! Her and pansy both deserve to punished with cruel and unusual punishments! And I was just giving them what they deserve!" Sarah said.

"I'm not saying they didn't deserve it, but they'll get what's coming to them eventually, right? Didn't pansy get her dues when she got punished?" Kayleigh said.

"I know, but Dumbledore was the one that got the pleasure of punishing her. I never got the chance to do it myself." Sarah pouted.

"What's gotten into you? You've always said that you don't care what pansy and Astoria think of you."

"I don't! It's when they do things like what pansy did at the beginning of the year, and what Astoria did yesterday that I get mad about!"

"What?! Astoria did something to you yesterday?!" Kayleigh asked.

"Yes! She put a toad down my robe! I was jumping around like a lunatic trying to get it out! And what's worst, I'd that they didn't believe it when I said it was her!"

"Couldn't you have proved it was her?"

"Oh, Kayleigh. You know what all the teachers think of Astoria. Perfect little angel. The only ones that know what she's really like is the students. They would never believe me."

"Well you'd better be thankful that you've made a good reputation too. Because if you weren't on the professors' good side, then they'd know it was you for sure."

Sarah had finally gotten Astoria back for all the times that she humiliated Sarah. But one more incident from pansy, and Sarah wouldn't be as gracious as she'd been in the past.

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite. I would really appreciate the feedback so I continue making my stories. :) thanks!


	31. The Last Day of the Year

The last day of school was here, the truth about Sirius Black was revealed, and Hogwarts was back to normal.

It seemed like only yesterday that she was back on the Hogwarts express, or the first day she ever came to Hogwarts for that matter.

Sarah and Draco were at the place were they had to part ways once again.

"Goodbye." They hugged goodbye.

"I'll miss you, and don't worry I'll write for sure this time... And I'll see you in a few months." Sarah picked up her luggage and headed for the train.

"Wait." Draco said. Sarah turned back around.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Actually, I meant to tell you earlier, but were having a party in honor of my birthday, and I wanted you to come... But I can understand if you can't. Here's your invitation. I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay. I'll ask my parents."

They said goodbye once again, and Sarah waved goodbye to him from the window in her train compartment. Draco waved back.

New York: Sarah's POV:

Sarah's parents were there waiting for her train to come, just like the year before. She ran to them through the crowds of people.

"Sarah! I'm so glad you're with us again! Finally!" Sarah hugged both of them.

"Oh, I was so worried about you with all the things people were saying about that Sirius black! You didn't see him did you?" Her mother hugged her.

"No, mother. I'm fine."

"And that Draco isn't causing you any trouble, is he?"

Sarah decided not to tell them about all the things that happened this year. It would save all of them a lot of trouble.

"No, mother! He's wonderful! He invited me to his... Uh..." Sarah searched for the right words.

"Birthday party... I suppose you could call it that. Here's the information. Please let me go! He really wants me to be there!"

"Let me see that." Her father snatched it away from his curious wife who had just started reading it.

"A party at Malfoy manor in honor of Draco Lucius Malfoy's birthday... June 12... 6:00... Formal attire... Hmph. It just sounds like another one of narcissas stuffed-shirt parties." Mr. Harmon folded the paper and put it back in the envelope.

"You didn't answer me, dad. Can I go or not?" Sarah insisted.

"I still don't trust him..." Her father avoided the question.

"But I did give you my word last summer that you could be together... Alright. You can go... But we're coming with you." She smiled and hugged him.

She was going to have to surprise him, if she wrote a letter telling him she would be there, it would get there after the party.

This would be her first dance. She hoped it would go well.

* * *

**Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!**

**I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.**

**also review if you have a NICE thought about stories.**


	32. The Party

Draco's POV:

The day of the party arrived, and Draco waited eagerly for Sarah to arrive. He scanned the crowd of rich, snobby people from Hogwarts, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Draco, honey. This is your party. Why aren't you out there dancing?" Narcissa tightened Draco's tie on his tuxedo.

"Mother, stop. My suit is fine." Draco pulled away from his doting mother.

"Hold on. There's a hair sticking out in the back of your head."

Draco stood still, embarrassed at his mother smoothing the back of his already perfectly styled hair.

"So, why aren't you out dancing? There are plenty of eligible girls. Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and a number of others."

Draco looked passed narcissa's head for Sarah, despite his mother's efforts.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry. If she was coming she'd be here. Just go out and enjoy yourself." Narcissa placed a hand on Draco's shoulder to comfort him.

"Go. Dance with someone. There's no use in worrying about it. I'm sure she has a good explanation as to why she's not here." Draco sighed.

"I suppose you're right. She's not coming." He walked out to the crowd of girls swooning over him with a sad look in his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco said to Astoria Greengrass, expressionlessly.

"Of course I'll dance with you." Pansy Parkinson pushed Astoria out of the way.

"He was talking to me, Parkinson!" Astoria pushed pansy harder.

"Why would he want to dance with you? You're a mere child!" Pansy retorted.

Draco's eyes lit up, he stared passed the arguing girls.

"What's he looking at?" Astoria said. Both girls followed his eyes to see Sarah getting ready to ascend the stairs with her father.

(She looks amazing.) he thought, staring at her with his jaw hanging open.

She was wearing an Oscar De La Renta champagne colored strapless ball gown with a sheer shawl around her shoulders, and tied in the front. She had champagne gloves that came just below her elbows, and her hair was tied in a neat chignon with a small tiara to add the final touch..

(This is what the dress looks like: p/Oscar-de-la-Renta-Strapless-Floral-Paillette-Bal l-Gown-Champagne/prod155840136_/ . Sorry if It doesn't work. :) )

(She looks like a princess.) he thought in his head.

Pansy and Astoria glared at Sarah as Draco pushed passed them to get to her, walking at a fast steady pace to get to her, not taking his eyes off her for one second.

Draco stuttered a bit as he approached them. "Good evening, sir." He said to mr. Harmon."

"I'm going to go get some champagne." Mr. Harmon said.

Once mr. Harmon was gone, Draco turned back to Sarah. "Y-you look... Wow. Like a princess... My princess." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine, and making her face go red.

"You don't look so bad yourself, prince charming." She said playfully.

"Would you like to dance... Princess?" He bowed politely.

"I would be honored." They laughed together.

He took her hand. they both felt something they'd never felt before. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor.

He placed his hand on her waist, and she put her hand on his shoulder, and their other hands were intertwined.

They started to dance, and despite the all of the envious stares, they both felt like they were the only people in the world, as if they were in their own world, their own perfect fantasy as they got lost staring into each others eyes.

Later that night: 11:55:

Sarah and Draco had been spending the whole night dancing and talking.

"Do you want to go somewhere else... You know, so we can be alone."

"Um, alright." He took her hand and led her away from the party to an elegant balcony.

It was a beautiful night. There was a full moon that gave just enough light for them to clearly see each others faces. You could see it through the rich landscaping of trees on Malfoy manor.

They stood beside a rose bush, looking out onto the grand lawn.

"It's such a beautiful night! Don't you think so?" Sarah said, looking up at the blanket of twinkling stars above them. He smiled at her, he loved it when she got in these moods.

"I didn't notice. I was too busy looking at you."

Sarah looked down, blushing.

He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "You really are beautiful." He said, looking at her like he hadn't seen her in years.

"You flatter me far to much, Draco." Sarah couldn't look him in the eye.

"Look at me. Do you honestly think I'm the flattering type?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"No. I only say what I truly think about you." Draco said sincerely.

"In that case, thank you."

"I was starting to worry earlier that you weren't coming. I was afraid I was going to have to dance with Astoria and pansy." Draco laughed.

"Oh, it sounds like I came just in time."

"You're not kidding! When I saw you, you were the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen."

"I was happy to see you too."

He cupped her face with his hands. "Sarah... I don't know if you know this, but... I love you." Draco said just loud enough for her to hear.

She was shocked for a moment, then smiled. "I love you too, Draco! I love you with all my heart!" He put his forehead against hers, and kissed her. Then they had one more dance in the moonlight before this beautiful, perfect night came to an end.

* * *

**Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!**

**I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.**

**also review if you have a NICE thought about stories.**


	33. Back To Hogwarts

It was Sarah's third year at Hogwarts, and the whole great hall was excited at Dumbledores news of the triwizard tournament.

"Due to the deaths in past tournaments, students under the age of seventeen will be forbidden to participate."

Dumbledore drew a glowing line around the goblet. "And this age line will enforce that rule.

"Just one more year and I could have been the champion!" Draco said, disappointedly. "I know. If I was old enough, then I would love to participate!" Sarah said.

"And as you know, both the beauxbatons academy of magic, and the durmstrang institute will be coming to Hogwarts to participate in this monumental event."

"My father almost sent me to the durmstrang institute due to their lack of toleration for mud-bloods." Sarah gave him a stern look.

"I mean muggle borns."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't go after all." Sarah put her head against his arm. "Me too. Because if I did, then I may have never met you." They smiled. Pansy and Astoria looked disgusted.

"There will be three events that the champions will need to overcome to obtain the triwizard cup. They will not be easy, and you will be bound by an unbreakable magic contract, requiring you to stay in the competition until the end. Think about it before you place your name in the goblet."

This was going to be an interesting year.

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	34. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Arrive

The day of the arrival of the two schools came. Hogwarts watched in anticipation as durmstrang's magic ship sailed over the black lake, and the beauxbatons carriage flew beside it, led by several flying horses.

The the beauxbatons marched uniformly with long strides, finally sitting at the ravenclaw table.

A girl with blonde hair turned around to face the slytherin table. She saw Draco, her eyes opened wide, and she winked at him. Draco avoided looking at her.

Sarah glared at the flirting beauxbatons girl.

She suddenly felt very protective as she held onto his arm as if warning the other girl to back off. The girl simply smirked and turned her attention to Dumbledore.

Draco remained uninterested.

Next the durmstrang boys entered the room in plain brown robes carrying walking sticks, and they all had buzz cuts. they looked rather frightening as the stomped their way to the slytherin table with scowls on their faces.

A boy sitting across from Sarah and Draco smiled at Sarah, staring at her. Sarah blushed, looking away. Draco scowled at him, and suddenly grabbed Sarah and snogged her.

"Hey, what was that for! We're in public!" Sarah said, confused.

Draco continued to scowl at the boy across from him.

He scowled back.

The beauxbatons girl scowled at Sarah.

Sarah scowled back.

"Durmstrang!" Dumbledore shouted. "You will be staying in the slytherin dormitories while you stay at Hogwarts. I'm sure the slytherins will make you feel welcome."

The boy smiled at Sarah again, just to get on Draco's nerves.

Draco slammed his cup of water against the table, glaring even harder .

"Draco." Sarah calmed him down, looking at the other boy, telling him to stop.

"Beauxbatons!" The girls looked at Dumbledore. "You will stay in the ravenclaw dormitories." Dumbledore said.

The beauxbaton girl flipped her hair, batted her eyelashes, and waved at Draco, but he began to grow irritated. He simply rolled his eyes. Sarah glared more at her, not even pansy and Astoria had enough nerve to do what this perfect stranger was doing.

"Ignore her, Sarah." It was Draco's turn to calm Sarah down.

Sarah's POV:

"Hey, cutie. I'm Topaz Trafford! What's your name?" She put her hand on his shoulder. Draco pulled away.

"His name is none of your concern." Sarah stepped in front of Draco with her arms folded in front of her.

That was one of her weaknesses, she could be terrible to those who made her angry; ruthless even.

Topaz smiled.

Goyle came up behind Sarah.

"Yeah! Draco Malfoy doesn't give his name to just anyone!" Goyle said stupidly.

Sarah glared at Goyle. "Oh. Sorry." Goyle said.

"No matter. I would have found out sooner or later. This school would have to be positively mad for you not to be the one everybody is talking about." She said with her French accent.

"Look, I know I'm irresistible. But I'm not currently looking for a girlfriend. I already have one. And no amount of flirting is going to change that. And I don't think it work between us. At all. Ever."

Sarah smiled triumphantly.

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys looking for an... Obnoxious girl like you. Go look for them, and stop bothering us." Draco shooed her her away with one hand, and the other around Sarah's shoulders as they went to the slytherin dormitories.

Slytherin dorms- Draco's POV:

Draco was concerned for Sarah's safety with all these durmstrang boys sleeping in the slytherin dorms. Especially Dunston Darkridge, a scottish boy who seemed to be quite popular amongst the girls at Hogwarts.

He was the one making eyes at Sarah in the great hall.

"Hey. Ye didn't hafta be so rude. Couldn't ye take the hint." Dunston said. "Exactly what were you trying to hint, Darkridge?" Draco now felt the exact thing Sarah was feeling just moments ago.

"I was hinting that... By the way... What is your name?"

"Sarah Harmon." She said flatly.

"Sarah Harmon. I wouldn't have imagined you any other way except just the way you are... Completely gorgeous." His hand grazed her face.

"And completely mine! Now back off!" Draco slapped his hand away from Sarah's face.

"Who do ye think you are? Is he bothering ye, sweetie?" Dunston snickered.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Draco got in his face.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Dunston asked, remaining perfectly calm.

"I think I could take a whack at it!" Draco pulled out his wand.

"You? Don't make me laugh?"

Draco put his wand on dunston's chest.

"Draco! Stop! He's not worth it." Sarah took his hand.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm not interested." Sarah pulled Draco back slowly.

"Such a shame. If ye ever change yer mind, I'll be right next door." He gave her one last wink, and went to his room.

"Oh! He is such a... A worm! Don't worry Draco, I'll never be seen with the likes of him!" She glared in his direction.

Both Draco and Sarah now had competition.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	35. Harry Potter, the Triwizard Champion

The long awaited day that they would find out who the champions were had finally arrived, and everyone was talking among themselves, saying who they think would be the champions.  
Sarah was actually quite excited about the whole matter, although Draco didn't really care, seeing how he wouldn't be participating.

"Durmstrang! Your champion is..." Dumbledore held up the piece of paper, and read it. "Victor Krum!" The whole great hall clapped, and the durmstrang's cheered and howled, congratulating Victor. "Settle down, now. Settle down."

"Beauxbatons! Your champion is... Fleur Delacour!" The beauxbatons clapped daintily. Fleur stood up and took a graceful bow, and sat down smoothly.

"And last, but certainly not least... We have Hogwarts!" He reached into the cup, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Cedric Diggory!" Cedric smiled.

"Wait... We have... One more?" Perplexed, Dumbledore reached into e goblet for the fourth time. "Harry potter?!" Draco's head whipped around, suddenly extremely interested in the event.

The whole hall gasped, and started whispering. "How on earth did this happen?" Dumbledore said to himself.  
"Well, according to tradition... I'm afraid Mr. Potter must participate."

Harry looked around, clearly confused. "It looks like Harry didn't put his name in. He looks really surprised." Sarah said.  
"Of course he didn't put it in himself... If he did, then he would have grown a white beard from that age line... The little git had someone else do it for him... But how?" Draco glared at the still bewildered Harry potter.

The tournament would soon begin.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	36. The Trick

Topaz Trafford stood in the halls watching Draco and Sarah happily walking hand in hand, with an evil plan floating through her mind. This was no practical joke.

Topaz had always been known at the Beauxbatons as a deeply troubled individual; ruthless to the core, with a broken family, mind, and spirit.

She simply learned to hide it all under the bubbly personality you see when you first meet her.

She didn't care who got hurt in the process of carrying out her plans, whether it was physically, or emotionally.

sarahs POV:

Sarah hated charms class. She could barely make one, and she had a hard time disabling one.

Topaz Trafford sat in the seat behind her.

Sarah didn't care, as long she kept her overly glossed mouth shut.

"Ooh! My goodness! Sarah! You're hair is so beautiful!" Topaz gushed, clearly up to something. Sarah glared at her, but she continued to smile.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sarah whisper shouted.

"What was what for?" Topaz said innocently.

"Shut up topaz! You pulled my hair!"

"Moi? How could you say that?!"

"Ladies? Is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"Not yet." Sarah continued to glare at topaz.

Draco's POV:

Draco went to meet Sarah under the tree. She was reading a book as autumn leaves fell around her.

"Oh hi, drakey!" Sarah snapped her book shut. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you call me drakey?" He said drakey with a face like he just swallowed a cup of straight lemon juice.

"Uh, since... Always!" Sarah replied.

"And your voice sounds... Weird." Draco set his things next to her, and sat down with a slightly confused look on his face.

"How?" She pet his arm.

Draco jumped a little. Sarah was in an interesting mood today.

"You sound like you're doing a bloody awful job of impersonating that git topaz Trafford."

"I am impersonating her. I'm going to show her that she's not the only one that can have a French accent!"

Draco scoffed. "Sounds like you need more practice. I don't know why she bothers you so much. I don't like her one bit either, but I just ignore her." Sarah scowled while Draco wasn't looking, and reached for a water bottle with red liquid in it.

"You look hot." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Draco smiled.

"Not that way, silly! You really look like you could use something to drink." She held up the bottle.

"What is that?"

Sarah's eyes opened wide.

"... Kool-Aid! It's delicious! Very popular in America!" Sarah waterfalled some and held out to him.

"Thats alright. You can... enjoy it."

"please!" she begged.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"fine. but only because i know you wont leave me alone until i do."

He took it, and drank some, and gave it back to her. "You know, you can stop that accent, it's kind of- whoa... Ow... What the? What? What am I doing here?" Draco shook his head as he tried to gain his composure.

Sarah smiled evilly. She smiled a very un-"Sarah-ish" smile while Draco tried to recall what he was doing.

"What was I doing here? Who are you?" Draco narrowed his eyes at "Sarah."

"I don't know." She replied.

He looked around a bit, still a little dazed.

"I need to go." Draco slowly got up, giving Sarah dirty looks as he walked away.

Sarah smiled evilly again, and laughed.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.

P.S. in case you didn't get it, topaz used a polyjuice potion to disguise herself as Sarah, and tricked Draco into thinking a love potion was kool-aid. (Hence the accent.)


	37. The Traitor

Sarah raced to Draco's side and placed her hand on his shoulder. Draco whipped around, startling Sarah with the harsh look on his face.

She slowly removed her hand.

"Did I get you at a bad time?" Sarah asked. Draco head tilted to the side.

"I have a better question." He got in her face.

"Who are you and why do you keep following me?!" She could feel his breath on her, but instead of it being a warm, comforting feeling of Draco standing close to her, it was a cold, unpleasant feeling. One she had never known Draco to cause her to feel.

"Draco... I don't understand."

"Understand what?! You've been following me all day! First under the tree, and just now! Stay away from me!" Draco marched away in a huff.

Sarah was determined to find out what was wrong.

"What is with you?! I was just coming to say hi to you!"

"Why would I want to say anything to you? Who do you think you are to talk to me?!" Draco said, scowling at Sarah, not even realizing who she was.

"Well I'm only your GIRlFRIEND! Is that not a good enough reason?!" Sarah started to shout, not caring what people thought.

"You wish you were my girlfriend! My girlfriend is Topaz Trafford, and I want to spend as much time with her as possible before she goes back to Beauxbatons, and no delusional little third year is going to get in the way of that!" Sarah's jaw dropped.

"TOPAZ?! Are you kidding?!" Sarah shouted.

Draco turned back around. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" He walked away.

Sarah ran, she didn't know where, and she didn't care, she just wanted to be alone so she could sort this whole thing out. But first she needed a good cry.

"Wait. Sarah." Hermione Granger stopped her before she could go off by herself.

Sarah stopped, her face about to explode in tears.

"What happened?!" Hermione asked.

Sarah's lip quivered, and she cracked. It all came out.

Sarah and hermione had grown closer through the years. Sarah saw her as a mentor, a big sister, and a friend. She was the only one besides Kayleigh that she could come to and talk about anything. She used to always tell Draco everything before anyone else, but now... Now she wished she'd never met him.

"Oh hermione! You were right! I should have listened to you!" She cried in hermione's shoulder.

'Hold on! Slow down. What was I right about?"

Sarah looked up, hermione knew exactly what was wrong.

"Oh Sarah. Tell me all about it." She pulled Sarah in close.

"I don't understand! Just yesterday we were fine! And just now I tried talking to him and he said he had no clue who I was! I've never seen him like that! It was terrible."

Hermione continued to hug Sarah, listening to her problems.

"And what's worse is that he said that Topaz Trafford was his girlfriend! He told me he thought she was overwhelming and annoying the other day."

"You know what Sarah?" Hermione looked Sarah dead in the eye. " if he's going to drop you like that in such a terrible, humiliating way for the likes of Topaz Trafford, then he's not worth crying over. Forget about him." She said.

"Sarah stopped crying. "I wish I could."

Sarah stopped crying, but inside, her heart was still broken into a million pieces.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	38. The Clue

Sarah raced to Draco's side and placed her hand on his shoulder. Draco whipped around, startling Sarah with the harsh look on his face.

She slowly removed her hand.

"Did I get you at a bad time?" Sarah asked. Draco head tilted to the side.

"I have a better question." He got in her face.

"Who are you and why do you keep following me?!" She could feel his breath on her, but instead of it being a warm, comforting feeling of Draco standing close to her, it was a cold, unpleasant feeling. One she had never known Draco to cause her to feel.

"Draco... I don't understand."

"Understand what?! You've been following me all day! First under the tree, and just now! Stay away from me!" Draco marched away in a huff.

Sarah was determined to find out what was wrong.

"What is with you?! I was just coming to say hi to you!"

"Why would I want to say anything to you? Who do you think you are to talk to me?!" Draco said, scowling at Sarah, not even realizing who she was.

"Well I'm only your GIRlFRIEND! Is that not a good enough reason?!" Sarah started to shout, not caring what people thought.

"You wish you were my girlfriend! My girlfriend is Topaz Trafford, and I want to spend as much time with her as possible before she goes back to Beauxbatons, and no delusional little third year is going to get in the way of that!" Sarah's jaw dropped.

"TOPAZ?! Are you kidding?!" Sarah shouted.

Draco turned back around. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" He walked away.

Sarah ran, she didn't know where, and she didn't care, she just wanted to be alone so she could sort this whole thing out. But first she needed a good cry.

"Wait. Sarah." Hermione Granger stopped her before she could go off by herself.

Sarah stopped, her face about to explode in tears.

"What happened?!" Hermione asked.

Sarah's lip quivered, and she cracked. It all came out.

Sarah and hermione had grown closer through the years. Sarah saw her as a mentor, a big sister, and a friend. She was the only one besides Kayleigh that she could come to and talk about anything. She used to always tell Draco everything before anyone else, but now... Now she wished she'd never met him.

"Oh hermione! You were right! I should have listened to you!" She cried in hermione's shoulder.

'Hold on! Slow down. What was I right about?"

Sarah looked up, hermione knew exactly what was wrong.

"Oh Sarah. Tell me all about it." She pulled Sarah in close.

"I don't understand! Just yesterday we were fine! And just now I tried talking to him and he said he had no clue who I was! I've never seen him like that! It was terrible."

Hermione continued to hug Sarah, listening to her problems.

"And what's worse is that he said that Topaz Trafford was his girlfriend! He told me he thought she was overwhelming and annoying the other day."

"You know what Sarah?" Hermione looked Sarah dead in the eye. " if he's going to drop you like that in such a terrible, humiliating way for the likes of Topaz Trafford, then he's not worth crying over. Forget about him." She said.

"Sarah stopped crying. "I wish I could."

Sarah stopped crying, but inside, her heart was still broken into a million pieces.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	39. Sarah Loses It

(Don't make fun of Sarah's new comeback. She's in pain.)

Sarah walked down the hallway, putting the many books from her classes in her bag. She was slowly getting better from her heartbreak, and the Yule ball was approaching.

"Need some help with that?" Dunston Darkridge snatched her astronomy book out of her hand. "Astronomy huh? Gettin' good grades?"

The Scottish exchange student looked through her notes while Sarah jumped to try and get her book back. He held it just out of her reach.

"My grades are fine, Dunston! Give me my book back!" She jumped to get it, but he held it even higher.

"If yer grades are so good, then where is the constellation Draco located?"

Sarah scrunched up her face, and punched Dunston in the arm, making him drop her book. "What was that for?!" He rubbed his arm.

"You know perfectly well what that was for, Dunston Darkridge!" Sarah tried to lose him, walking as fast she could without breaking the no running in the halls rule, but he followed her with ease.

"Speaking of the lad, where is he?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

Draco and Topaz strolled down the hall, she flashed sarah a pearly white smile, and Draco glared at Sarah. Dunston saw the exchange, and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?!" Sarah put her finger in his face.

"I called it! I totally called it!" He laughed.

Sarah once again tried walking away, but he grabbed her by the back of her robe.

"Let go of me!" She slapped his hand, and walked away, but he continued to follow her.

"I knew this was goin' t' happen!" Dunston said.

"What did you know was going to happen?!" Sarah stopped, just hoping hat maybe if she listened to him for a while, then he would get lost.

"I knew he was goin' t' dump you! A lad like that just can't be trusted with a delicate little lass like you."

"He did not dump me."

Dunston looked back at Draco and Topaz.

"Well I don't think yer exactly his 'sweetheart' anymore."

"Go to sleep, Dunston."

That was Sarah's new saying for annoying people like Dunston, so when she looked back at today the next day, she would have something entertaining to remember. It didn't mean much to anybody else, but to Sarah, it was in a way therapy for making her feel better.

"Aw, come on. What do ye have against me?"

"Look. It's not you. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not in a good mood, and I don't have the patience for your constant flirting. I may be over the crying stage of a breakup, but I'm not ready for a new boyfriend, especially not one like you."

"Go to the Yule ball with me!"

"No." Sarah said coldly, not even looking at him as she continued to walk down the hall.

"Why?"

"I already told you once, and if your too stupid to get the fact that I want nothing to do with you after I told you the first time, then your not worth my time. Now get out of my way before I put a spell on you that will make you get blisters all over for a week."

Dunston backed away, finally realizing she was serious.

This breakup was effecting her in ways she never imagined. She never thought she had it in her to say something so cruel. But she just wanted to be alone so she could think of something evil to do to Dope-Paz Trafford.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	40. The Yule Ball

"Try and have a good time, Sarah." Harry escorted Sarah into the grand ballroom.

She smiled so harry wouldn't worry, but inside, she felt horrible as she watched Draco and Topaz glide across the dance floor, Draco looking in her eyes.

He just didn't look at her the way he used to look at Sarah, there was something missing. His eyes didn't have the same sparkle as they used to have.

But topaz didn't care. She didn't care if he truly loved her. She only cared about how good it made her look to be with the most gorgeous guy in the whole world of wizardry.

Sarah wanted to enjoy this, and she might have had a better chance of it if the reason for her anxiety weren't gliding across the dance floor in a black and white tuxedo.

"Your not going to enjoy yourself if you just stand around all night." Harry held out his hand.

"At least have one dance with me."

Sarah faked a smile once again.

"Alright.

Sarah had on a light pink strapless Versace dress with small roses on it. Her hair was curled and left down.

She didn't spend much time on herself, yet everyone stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of the two dancing. She wanted to be in his arms again, and she couldn't help think that he didn't really love her. She couldn't help but think that he'd been tricked into caring about her.

(Enough! Harry was nice enough to come here with me! I need to have a good time with him.)

So she finished her dance with him, meeting Draco's eyes every few seconds, and he looked away every time.

Sarah sat on the sidelines for a while. Every time topaz flirted with Draco, something inside her urged her to do what she was aching to do.

So she did.

"Time for some commotion." Sarah pulled her wand out of her pastel pink glove, pointed it toward Topaz, and whispered..."Densaugeo." The spell shot toward topaz.

"What was that?" Topaz looked around, and her two front teeth began growing longer, passed her bottom lip.

Draco stared wide-eyed at her. "What?"

"Your teeth... They're..." Draco didn't even finish when topaz touched her teeth which had stopped growing at the bottom of her chin.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! MY TEETH! MY BEAUTIFUL TEETH!" Topaz ran out if the room, and tripped in her gaudy, bejeweled dress.

Draco laughed and laughed as topaz stumbled out of the room.

Satisfied, Sarah walked out on the balcony and looked up at the moon. It was full, just like the night at Malfoy manor. Hopefully Draco would think so too.

The sound of a shoe scraping against the ground made Sarah turn around to see Draco Malfoy with leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"No. Go ahead."

Draco slowly walked over to where Sarah was.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot... But I really shouldn't have said those things to a fellow slytherin. Things were just... Confusing that day."

"It's alright." Sarah couldn't look him in the eye.

"Draco..." He responded to the sound of his name being said so sweetly.

"There's a reason for that." Sarah said, ready to risk it all to get him back, no matter how impossible it sounded.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"A reason for what?" Draco asked.

"For why everything was confusing that day."

Draco stared at her, not sure what to think.

"You said I was under a tree the day you humiliated me in the hall. But there's only one problem... I hadn't gone to the tree that day."

Draco looked even more confused. "What? Are you bloody mad? That's impossible."

Sarah sighed.

"Okay, let me get straight to the point... You're under the influence of a potion... A love potion."

Draco looked intrigued and amused rather than confused, with a smile on his face, laughing and shaking his head like this was some kind of prank. But he kept listening.

"You can wipe the smile off your face because I can prove it." She reached into her evening bag and pulled out the small plastic water bottle that barely fit in her bag.

Draco's expression turned from one of amusement to one of concern, and his smile faded.

"Why does that red liquid look so familiar?" Draco stared at it.

"Think Draco! Think!"

Draco's eyes opened wide.

"You? You put the love potion on me?" Draco said, once again confused.

"Yes. It was you under the tree... And you had an awful French accent."

"Yes! Now were getting somewhere!" Sarah said.

"So you did put a potion on me... You lost me." He said, examining the bottle in his hands.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean... It wasn't me under the tree." She said, beginning to sound insane.

"Look... I know you're desperately trying to convince me to ask you out or something... But I've got to go. It was... Nice talking to you." He handed her the bottle, and walked away, and just before he got away, she shouted back out to him.

"It was a polyjuice potion!"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?"

He turned back around.

"it was a polyjuice potion. Someone was pretending to me... And that person was blonde... Has brown eyes... French..."

Draco walked back over to Sarah. "You're accusing Topaz of posing as you... And giving me a love potion?"

''Think about it, Draco! She had a French accent! Do I have a French accent?" Sarah said.

Draco was starting to understand.

"Draco! Before topaz tricked you, we were going out together. You met me on the Hogwarts express and showed me around the castle. You took me to a party at your house... You told me you love me... And despite all this... I know you still do."

Draco wasn't fully convinced.

"Tell me something that not just any stranger would know. If all this is true... Then prove it.''

"Well for one thing I know that you keep a picture of your mom in the inside of your robes because you're afraid that one day you won't be able to see them... And that you'll never have the chance to show them that you can live up to the Malfoy name. Draco... You used to tell me everything."

Draco's eyes opened wide.

"So I don't really care for topaz then?" Draco took a step toward Sarah.

"Not one bit."

"For some reason... Whenever I'm with topaz... It just feels... Wrong."

"Don't you see? That's because it is wrong! Tell me you don't feel something when I do this." Sarah threw her arms around his neck and kissed him like never before.

Draco just stood there with his eyes wide open, but then his eyelids slowly began to close, his shoulders loosened, and gently ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

Their lips parted, and Draco whispered, "Sarah." With a smile on his face.

"Yes, Draco!" A tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry... I remember... I remember everything. I can't believe I forgot someone as wonderful as you. I'm so sorry."

They kissed once more on the balcony.

Sarah finally got her Draco back, and now... She was determined to never let him go.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	41. Dunston's Plead

Sarah and Draco were back together, topaz was angrier than ever, and her teeth were slowly turning back to their normal size.

Topaz may have been angry, but now she didn't dare try to come between them.

"Hello, Sarah." Dunston Darkridge ran up the hall to meet Sarah.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now Dunston?"

"I want to know why yer back with Draco when he dumped ye!" Dunston said.

"I want to know why you are sticking your nose into other people's business! Draco loves me!" Sarah told him.

"Is that why i saw him with topaz Trafford before the Yule ball?"

Sarah sighed, trying not to lose her head.

"If I tell you why, will you leave me alone?"

Dunston smiled. "Only one way t' find out."

"Draco was under a love potion. Topaz gave him a love potion okay. But now he's fine. Now go away."

"A love potion?!" Dunston started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe he took a love potion!"

"He was tricked!" Sarah explained.

"Yer serious?"

"Yes! I'm serious!"

Dunston looked around.

"It's not too late, ye know..." Dunston said quietly.

"Too late for what?"

"To be with me."

"Dunston! I've told you a thousand times no! I'm not interested!"

Most of the kids were all in their classes now, and Sarah and Dunston were the only ones around.

"I have to go to class now..." Sarah walked away, when she felt someone's hand.

"Please."

Sarah turned around to see dunston's brown eyes pleading for her to reconsider.

She placed her hand in his with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Dunston."

"Please." He kept repeating that word.

"No, Dunston. I love Draco. I would be lost without him... Please try to understand."

Sarah meant what she said, even though it pained her to leave the lovesick boy like this. He could be a pest at times... But he wasn't all bad.

"Forget about me. Go find someone who can truly love you the way Draco and I love each other. Trust me... It will be worth it when you find her."

He hung his head, finally realizing she was forever loyal to Draco.

Sarah walked to class, still sad she had to leave him hurting over her.

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	42. The Train Ride

The last day of school came so quickly. The beauxbatons and durmstrang students were leaving that day. The triwizard tournament was over, and the school was still mourning the loss of beloved Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory.

Sarah avoided dunston's sad stare as he got ready to board the flying ship to leave Hogwarts forever.

The durmstrang headmaster rushed him onto the boat, and he gave her one last wink before he went on deck. It was for the best, so Dunston could move on.

The Hogwarts express: kings cross station, London

"I can't believe that next time I see Hogwarts, it will be my fourth year!" Sarah said to Draco in their compartment on the Hogwarts express.

"It is a strange feeling. You've grown so much." Draco smiled down at Sarah, who was sitting in the seat next to her.

"I was so terrified when I saw you, Crabbe, and Goyle that day. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't let me stay."

"I'm glad I did." Draco said with a smile. "Me too." Sarah yawned.

"Tired?" Draco asked, petting her head.

"Very. It's been a long day."

Draco put his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled closer.

He held her hand, moved her bangs, and watched her drift to sleep in his arms. He never wanted this moment to end.

This is where he always wanted her to be... By his side... In his arms.

He thought this as he watched her breathing steadily. She looked so peaceful. He smiled, slightly squeezed her hand, and gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	43. Luna

The summer went along smoothly. Sarah and Draco wrote to each other as usual, and the new school year came quicker than they thought it would.

Crabbe and Goyle dragged Draco away to sit with them on the train, so Sarah found another spot next to a blonde girl writing in a book.

She set her books down, careful not to disturb the girl.

The girl looked up.

"Well are you going to introduce yourself or not?"

"Um, okay, my name is Sarah Harmon."

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I search for nargles! You want to help me?" She asked, hoping Sarah would say yes.

"Exactly what are nargles?"

"They are creatures... I know they're out there."

"He he... Good luck with that."

Sarah was intrigued by the strange girl.

"I've never seen them, but I know I'll find one some day." Her large blue eyes narrowed.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Sarah couldn't help but notice that the girl wasn't exactly normal, but she decided to humor this Luna girl.

"No, not all. I believe you."

The girls already big eyes grew even larger.

"You do?" Her lip started to quiver, and tears began coming out.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"That's okay! It's just... Nobody *sniff* has ever said they believed me! They always said nargles weren't real! But you... Will you be my best friend?"

Sarah was beginning to regret being so nice. "Um, okay... Friend." Luna smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Looney Lovegood?"

"Clear off, Malfoy!"

Sarah turned around to see Draco grinning, he was shocked when he saw her.

"Sarah?! What are you doing with the likes of this?"

"Well Draco, the likes of this just happens to be my friend."

Draco gave Luna a dirty look, and said, "I'd love to stay and chat, but Crabbe and Goyle are waiting. Your lucky my girlfriend takes a liking to you, Lovegood, or this conversation wouldn't be over." He walked away.

Luna gave Sarah an astonished look. "You're with that git Draco Malfoy! I hate it when he calls me Looney Lovegood!"

"I know. Everyone says he's awful, but he's really the sweetest thing."

"If you say so... Anyway... More about nargles!" So Luna proceeded to tell Sarah about nargles the whole way to Hogwarts.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	44. The Food Fight

A few weeks later:

Draco came into the slytherin common room with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Hi Draco." She shut her book.

He sat down next her on the couch.

"Hello Sarah." He continued to smirk.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"As you know... Fifth years can be prefects."

"Yes. I know."

He smiled.

"What? You? A prefect?!" Sarah laughed.

"Why not? Is it so hard to believe?" He asked.

"No. It's just... I didn't think you want to be a prefect. They're usually known as goody-goodies around Hogwarts."

Draco laughed.

"Surely people know that I am anything but a goody-goody!"

"You're right, but what possessed you to be a prefect?"

"Think about it. It's the perfect job. You get to tell everybody what do, and if they don't obey, you can punish them!"

Now that she thought about it, Draco did like people doing everything he said. It did make sense.

That night at dinner:

Draco finished eating, and was now walking around, provoking all the other kids younger than him, specifically the first years.

Fred and George Weasley whispered to each other "lets get Malfoy's girl."

Sarah thought she heard them say, and next thing she knew, they were laughing hysterically, and Sarah had mashed potatoes on the back of her robe.

(How did they do that?! They're all the way across the room!)

Sarah didn't mind a practical joke or two, but when it came to getting potatoes in her hair, she had no patience whatsoever for their stupid games..

"Uh-oh." Ron said, knowing Sarah well enough to know that she wasn't happy.

She saw the twins hide a contraption under the table. It looked like a slingshot, and got up with her plate full of food in her hand, slowly walking toward the Weasley twins.

Their looks of amusement soon turned into fear.

"Hello Sarah." They acted like they didn't know why Sarah was at the Gryffindor table.

Without a word, Sarah shoved the plate into Fred's face. Ron and George laughed.

Sarah picked up George's slice of cake, and smashed it on his face.

"I was going to eat that."

He wiped it off his face, and threw it at Ron who, was sitting across from him.

"Ron! Catch! , but Ron dodged it, and it hit a boy at the Hufflepuff table.

Now the Hufflepuff boy was in on it, and before Sarah knew it, she had started a food fight.

"What's going on, Weasley?" Draco came over, and George grabbed Fred's piece of cake, and smashed it on Draco's face.

"WEASLEY! WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS OF THIS!" He stormed off.

Almost everyone threw food around the great hall until Dumbledore put a stop to it, and nobody ever knew it was Sarah who started the whole thing.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	45. The Deer

Care of magical creatures class:

"Alright kids. Today we will be going for a walk in the forest to find out how many magical creatures we can see."

Said Hagrid, who managed to keep his job even after the incident with buckbeak.

The forest wasn't all dark and spooky, there was an area that was beautiful, peaceful even.

"Stay close together. You don't want to get lost in these woods."

Sarah was walked at the back of the group, enjoying the scenery, and listening to the birds singing happily to each other, when something caught her eye, a buck with long antlers, and it wasn't even scared of her.

It was beautiful, standing taller and prouder than any other she'd ever seen.

The rest of the kids and Hagrid were way up the trail, but she could still see them, so she decided to take a look at this deer.

Sarah walked towards it, careful not to startle it, but her foot snapped a twig. it raised its head to look at her, and started walking away, so Sarah followed it, forgetting that the group was far out of sight by now.

The deer ran away as fast as it could.

Disappointed, Sarah looked in around the forest, nobody was there.

She began to panic, so she ran in the direction that she thought the rest if them, went in, but all she saw were trees in every direction.

And no matter where she ran, she didn't see anybody, or even a way to get back to the castle.

She knew she was lost, and she wished she had only stayed with the group.

Sarah's eyes started to well up with tears. she sat against a tree trunk, and cried.

That night-Draco's POV:

Draco paced back and forth in the slytherin common room.

"Where could she be?!" Draco started to get impatient.

Nobody wanted to be the first to tell Draco Malfoy that his girlfriend had been lost in the forest of certain death, so he remained unaware that she was out there somewhere.

"You tell him." Ian porter, the slytherin quidditch team chaser said to his friend. They had both been there at care of magical creatures class when Hagrid was in a crazy panicking mode trying to find Sarah

"No way! You tell him!" They watched Draco, who was on the couch, getting more and more upset with every moment that he didn't know where she was.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Ian gulped. He lost.

Ian slowly walked up to Draco, who was fiddling with his tie out of nervousness.

"Hey, uh... Malfoy?" He said quietly.

"What?!" Ian jumped, he couldn't look Draco in the eye.

"Uh... Well..." Ian's eyes shifted side to side.

"Spit it out, porter! I'm not in the mood for your stupid games!"

Ian swallowed.

"I-know what happened to Sarah." Draco stood up, towering over Ian, making him feel smaller than he already was.

"Tell me!" Draco said.

"Uh... Uh... It's actually a really funny what happened... You see..." Ian stuttered.

"Tell me! Now, Porter!" Draco shouted in and face.

"In care of magical creatures class she got lost in the woods!"

Ian winced, protecting his face, bracing himself to be hit in the face or cursed by what he thought would be an enraged Draco.

Draco collapsed on the couch, staring at the wall in disbelief.

"One minute she was with the rest of us, and the next, she wasn't."

Draco got up, walked to the window, pulled back the curtains, and stared up at the moon in the sky.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	46. A Stranger In the Woods

This was Sarah's fourth day alone in the forbidden woods. Nobody had come to look for her.

She stayed at one tree for hours, and her her stomach was growling.

So she decided to get up and look around for some food and maybe a safer place to stay.

The sun was setting, and when the sun went down, is when the scary stuff started happening.

Every little noise made Sarah jump.

Owls, twigs snapping under her feet, and even the wind blowing made her even more scared of what could happen.

It got colder and colder, she wrapped her arms around herself to keep as warm as she could.

More tears fell down her face, she just wanted to go back to the castle and see Draco. He was probably worried to death about her.

"Ah!" She fell flat on her face.

"Do you need some help there, honey?" Sarah sat up as fast as she could.

A middle aged blonde woman stood towering over her. Sarah scooted back.

"Please don't run. I won't hurt you."

Sarah stopped.

"Who are you?" She said.

"I'm Matilda."

"What are you doing in this part of the woods at this time of night? Your gonna catch your death of cold!"

"I'm lost." Sarah looked down.

"Oh, you poor sweet child." Matilda put her hand over her heart.

"You must be a student at Hogwarts, yes?"

Sarah nodded.

"You don't have to stay on the ground. Get up, let me have a look at you."

Sarah tried to get up, but fell back every time she tried.

"I can't."

She plopped down on the leaves.

"None sense. Ya got legs. Now use em!"

"I can't. I think I twisted it."

"Let me look at it." Matilda set down a bag she was carrying, and examined her foot.

"Yes, you definitely twisted it." She pat her foot.

"Why don't you come home with me. I'll fix you up real nice."

"Alright."

Matilda let Sarah lean on her, and they walked farther into the forest.

Matilda's house wasn't much of a house at all. It was barely even a shack. It had one room with a table, a couple chairs, a stove, a cot, and a bunch of different things hanging from the ceiling.

"Climb up on the table, dear."

Sarah hopped up on the table.

"Oh, my. You twisted this even worse than I thought." She examined Sarah's foot.

"You're going to have to stay off that foot for a good two weeks."

"Two weeks?! Are you kidding?! I have to at least an A to play quidditch! It's hard enough without being behind! And even worse, Draco has no idea where I am!" Sarah panicked.

"Is Draco your sweetie?" Matilda said.

Sarah smiled.

"Yes."

Matilda sighed.

"I used to have a crush on his dad, Lucius when I went to Hogwarts. Boy was he smokin'!" She said passionately.

"Ew." Sarah suddenly didn't feel as hungry.

"You're a lucky girl." She said.

"Thanks. He'll probably think I'm dead by the time I get back." A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek.

"Don't cry. I'll have you back as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	47. Looking Out the Window

Slytherin common room. 1 week and 5 days later.

Astoria Greengrass eyed Draco Malfoy, with her lips curled into a sadistic smile.

She was glad Sarah was gone, she never liked her anyway.

Now was the perfect time to make her move.

Draco was depressed, and whether he liked it or not, or even knew it; he was vulnerable.

Draco sat in front of a tall window with his hands behind his back, just staring outside with a blank expression on his face, and instead of the usual gleam in his eye, there was only sadness, he went to stand there every day after school.

He wanted to see her so much, and Astoria knew it.

The thought motivated her even more.

"Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry about Sarah." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Draco sighed.

"She's not coming back is she?"

Draco muttered barely loud enough to hear.

"I'm afraid I can't say she is. It's been over a week since the _tragic_ news. If she hasn't died already, then she's most likely on the verge of it. I'm sorry. You'll just have to... Move on."

Draco looked down.

"I wish it were that easy. You can't forget about someone like Sarah so quickly... You can never forget."

"No matter how much you sulk, it's not going to bring her back. What do you think she would want you to do?"

Draco's face hardened. He was starting to get irritated by Astoria getting into his business.

"Why am I even talking to you?! Clear off, Astoria!"

Astoria stood with her arms crossed.

"No. Not until you talk to me."

Draco sighed, clearly frustrated.

"There's nothing to talk about. She's gone and I want to be alone."

"What would Sarah want you to do?" Astoria asked.

Draco ignored her, with his back to her. She just wouldn't shut up.

''What would she want you to do?" She insisted

"She would want me to be happy, alright!" He whipped around.

"Exactly. Didn't being with Sarah make you happy?"

"Of course!It made me happier than anything!"

"Well then, you should find a new girl! I know an... Eligible candidate!"

She stepped closer than she already was, and batted her eyelashes.

Draco closed his eyes, turned his head away, the sad look reappearing on his face.

"Get out of here, Astoria." He continued to stand in his position, staring at the moon.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	48. Sarah Comes Back

"Oh, I don't want to let you go!" Matilda hugged Sarah.

Sarah's foot was all better, and it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Here's some food, and a map of the forest. Stay safe, and be sure to get there before sundown."

Matilda had taken care of Sarah until her foot was better, given her food, and a place to sleep.

(Even if it was just a couple of blankets on the ground.) Without her, Sarah most likely wouldn't be alive.

"Goodbye. Thank you for everything."

Sarah went out the door, and waved goodbye.

Matilda waved back as Sarah walked back into the woods.

Draco stood at the window as usual, alone, watching the setting sun with its vivid pinks and purples. It was a beautiful sunset.

But it all seemed dull and lifeless to him since Sarah's disappearance.

Nobody else was in the Slytherin common room.

Nobody had ever seen him like this.

He hadn't said a word to anyone except Astoria that one night.

Draco put his forehead against the glass. (Why did you have to leave me?) he thought to himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, with an angry look on his face, thinking it was Astoria.

But his face softened when he saw who it was.

"Sarah?" He stared at her smiling face with his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Draco touched her face, as if not completely convinced she was real.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes, Draco."

He pet her hair, smiling, before pulling her into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

He hugged her so tight she almost couldn't breath, but she didn't care.

Sarah never knew not being able to breath could feel so good.

"I thought you were dead." He said into her hair.

"For a minute, I did too."

Draco pulled away.

"How did you survive in the forbidden forest?"

"I probably wouldn't have if it weren't for this lady that found me and took care if me when I twisted my ankle."

"You twisted your ankle?"

"Yes."

"So that's why you didn't come back right away." He finally realized.

She nodded her head.

"I was so worried."

"I know."

He just stared at her for a few moments, smiling, then he snapped out of it.

"Well, don't ever do that to me again! You scared me!"

"I'll be sure not to." She said.

"You'd better not, or else I'm going to tie a leash on you!" He teased.

"You will not tie a leash on me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" They teased each other as they walked back out into the hallway.

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	49. A Date at Hogsmeade

A few months later: after Christmas.

Sarah studied the student pamphlet on hogsmeade.

Third year students and up were allowed to go this weekend.

Draco continued to eat while Sarah let her plate sit, getting colder by the second.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Draco asked.

"Mm-hm." She didn't even pay attention to him.

He leaned closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Mm-hm."

he snatched the pamphlet out of her hand.

"Hey! I was reading that!" She tried to grab it, but he held it out of her reach.

"Hogsmeade?

"It sounds exciting! I wasn't really interested last year, but this year they passed out those pamphlets. It sounds so fun!"

Sarah did want to go... With Draco that is.

"You really want to go then, huh?" He gave her the pamphlet back.

"Yes. Maybe I could go today. Yes! After I'm done eating breakfast, I'll go with Kayleigh, hermione,Ron... And Harry Potter!" Sarah waited for the response she was waiting for.

Draco's eyes opened wide when he heard her say she was going with those three.

"No!"

"No? What do you mean, no?"

Draco didn't really want to go to hogsmeade, but if it would make Sarah happy, then he would go.

"Go with me instead."

Sarah smiled.

"I thought you said hogsmeade was a waste of time?"

"I still do, but you seem to want to go, and I don't want you going with Potter and his mudblood friends."

She gave him the look.

"Half-blood." He said under his breath.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I'd be happy to go with you."

Mission accomplished!

Sarah bundled up in a wool coat, scarf, and boots, and gloves.

"Well, were do you want to go first?"

"I just want to look around for now."

Draco sighed.

"Very well then."

So Sarah dragged Draco around Hogsmeade for about thirty minutes, and at first, Draco thought it was completely boring just walking around watching her look at everything, but then he became entertained as he saw how happy she really was about all of this.

He loved seeing her smile, and how her cheeks and nose turned rosy in the cold weather.

Draco was actually starting to enjoy it, but it that feeling disappeared when he saw what Sarah was gasping at.

"*gasp* Madam Puddifoots Tea shop!" She pointed to the little building like a lovesick fan girt of some muggle teen idol.

"Isn't it adorable?!" Sarah gushed.

"Oh, yes. It's just... Lovely." Draco forced himself to say, knowing what was going to happen next, and knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her green puppy-dog eyes.

"Can we go in?" She asked.

"No. No way. I refuse to sit at a table with frilly curtains and lacy heart-shaped doilies!" He decided he just wouldn't look at her.

If he didn't look at her, he wouldn't get sucked in.

"Please." She folded her hands, begging him.

His eyes shifted back and forth from her to straight ahead.

Draco knew she was wearing him down, and that he would feel bad if he didn't go into the girly little tea shop.

He had a soft side that only she saw, and he couldn't escape it.

Sarah continued to stare him down, knowing that she could convince him to go in with her.

"Ten minutes. That's all! I'm serious!"

"Thank you!" She hugged his arm.

He had a yeah whatever look on his face as he opened the door for her.

Draco winced when he saw the lacy pink heart hanging from the door, and almost had a heart attack when he saw the gaudy decorations and the couples that were more interested in snogging than their food.

Even the overpowering smell of flowers disgusted him.

"Welcome to Madam Puddifoots Tea House! Table for two?" A chubby lady who would probably be the female version of Santa Clause came up to them.

Draco remained silent.

"Sorry about him. He's not too excited about being here." Sarah patted the pouting Draco's arm.

"Ohh, your boyfriend thinks he's too tough to be here?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Hmph." He folded his arms.

They sat down at one of the many lacy tables.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a raspberry tea." She jotted down Sarah's order, and looked to Draco.

He was still silent.

"Come on, Draco! You didn't have to agree to come in here! At least try to act like your interested."

"Water." He muttered.

"Speak up, Draco." Sarah said, getting impatient.

"I'll have a water!" He said louder this time.

The waitress shook her head and walked away.

Draco shifted around in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm acting this way, but I'm just not used to this... Kind of thing."

"I'm sorry I dragged you in here... It's just that I heard so many good things about this place."

The waitress returned with their drinks.

Draco practically chugged his down.

"I'm done. Can we go now?"

"Let me finish my drink." She took her time, forcing Draco to be patient.

He looked at his surroundings while he waited for her to drink her tea. He watched in disgust as the couples continued to kiss like nobody was watching.

(Good grief! Is that how undignified I look when I snog Sarah on public?)

"Oh, come on Draco. You do the same thing to me." Sarah said, sipping her tea.

He gave her an are-you-kidding kind of look.

"In public." She said again.

"Do we really look like that?" He asked.

"No Draco, not at all. We look completely different. You take me In the great hall, dip me down, and then you snog me. So no, we don't look like that."

"Check please!" He ordered the waitress to come.

"I hope you had a wonderful time at madam Puddifoots tea shop!" The waitress handed Draco the check.

He signed it, and gave her the money.

"Yes, yes. It was lovely. If you'll excuse us, we need to go now." He took Sarah by the hand, and they started walking to the door.

"Not so fast, young man!" Draco froze dead in his tracks, and slowly turned around.

"You haven't kissed this young lady yet! It's a tradition!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and quickly pecked her on the cheek, desperate to get out.

"There. Let's go. This place is going to give me nightmares."

"Oh, put some heart into it! You love her! Show it!"

Draco knew he wasn't going to be able to escape it.

He turned red out of anger and kissed Sarah like no one was watching.

The rest of the people whistled and clapped.

One boy even yelled "woo! Go mouth-foy!"

He ignored them, he didn't even hear them, and for a moment, he forgot he was in madam Puddifoots tea shop.

The waiters threw confetti on them when they were done. "Oh my! I do love working here!"

After the incident at madam Puddifoots, Draco genuinely started having a good time as they laughed, walking hand in hand in the snow down the main street in Hogsmeade.

"Where to next?" Draco asked Sarah.

"Hmm..." She looked around, then her eyes lit up the same way that always made Draco smile.

"Honeydukes! I've always wanted to try wizard candy!"

"Alright. Honeydukes it is then." Draco wasn't to fond of candy, but that's probably because his parents never let him have it.

They opened the door, and the bell rang as they walked into the cheery candy shop.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A young girl with red hair tied an apron around her waist, and walked behind the counter.

"We're just looking." Sarah said.

"Would you like to sample something?" She asked.

Draco took a chocoball and ate it... It was actually pretty good.

"Sarah. Come here." He said.

She drew her attention away from the intriguing chocolate frogs.

"Close your eyes. No peeking." She closed them.

"Open your mouth." She opened it.

Draco put a chocoball to her lips.

"Now chew."

She chewed.

"Mmm! What is this?! It's delicious!" Sarah opened her eyes.

"It's a chocoball. I just discovered how good they truly are myself."

Sarah continued to look at all the amazing candies and treats.

"Wait outside, Sarah. I'll be there in a minute."

"Um... Okay." She walked outside.

Draco waisted until she was gone, and turned to the cashier.

"I'll take a box of chocoballs." He pulled out his wallet.

"That'll be twenty galleons, please." Draco placed the coins on the table.

"Oh, how sweet. I wish my boyfriend would buy candy for me." She handed him the box of candy with a red ribbon on it, and he headed back out the door.

"Oh, Draco. What we're you doing in there?" Sarah asked.

Draco simply smiled.

"What's behind your back?" She smiled.

He pulled out the chocolate.

Sarah's face lit up again, and she threw her arms around Draco, startling him a bit, but he slowly hugged her back.

"You bought me chocoballs! You really didn't have to." She said.

"I wanted to. You looked so happy when you were eating the one in the store."

She smiled, hugged him once more, and they spent the remainder of the evening walking around until it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	50. The Troll

Sorry if things are going slow, the next chapter is when things get dramatic! :D

* * *

Five years at Hogwarts. Sarah had come so far. She remembered when she first came to the exact same castle she was looking at, wondering where she would be. She did know one thing, she never thought she would be with Draco Malfoy!

Sarah didn't see Draco on the train this time, so she sat with Luna, Ron, Harry, hermione, and Kayleigh on the train.

Once she arrived at the great hall, she spotted Draco at the slytherin table, and sat next to him. Draco smiled finally, being able to see her after months of waiting.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Sarah hugged him .

"You too." He hugged her back.

As usual, dinner at Hogwarts consisted of a variety of delicious foods. Sarah scooped some vegetables onto her plate, and sliced into her juicy roast beef.

"I have to go now." Draco got up to walk around the great hall as a part of his prefect duties.

Sarah got up to go to the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco stopped her.

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be back in five minutes!"

Sarah was done using the restroom, and right as she was about to turn the handle to open the stall, she felt a the floor shake, and again and again.

Whatever was making that sound was getting closer... And whatever it was was very large.

Sarah peeked through the door. She heard a deep voice breathing heavily. She looked around to see a gigantic troll.

Slowly, she backed away. It walked around, crushing the bathroom tiles under its massive feet.

It sniffed around, and stood right in front of Sarah's stall. She could see its giant smelly feet stop just a few feet away.

The troll turned around, and his hand reached for the stall door, and ripped it off its hinges, sending it flying across the room!

Sarah screamed hoping someone would hear.

The troll swung its hand, barely missing her head as she ducked to crawl under the next stall. But naturally, it followed her, knocking the stalls over .

Sarah ran out of the bathroom toward the great hall, but the troll blocked her path, so she skidded to a stop, and raced the other way as fast as she could.

It chased her, leaving muddy foot prints behind it, and slamming into walls.

"Heeelp!" She continued to scream, but nobody heard, and she just couldn't seem to lose this troll no matter how much she ran.

Draco looked at Sarah's empty seat nervously. It had been ten minutes already, and she never took that long to use the bathroom.

Something was wrong.

Draco walked through the hallways toward the bathroom.

"Sarah! Are you in here?" He had the bathroom in his sights.

He was shocked at what he saw; big muddy foot prints, and smashed walls leading out of the bathroom, which was completely destroyed.

The stalls were taken apart and scattered all across the room, the tiles were crushed, and the mirrors were smashed.

"Sarah!?" He called out again, his voice filled with concern.

No answer.

Draco ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could, following the trail of muddy foot prints.

"Help!" Sarah screamed.

The troll roared.

"Sarah!" He saw her being cornered by the troll.

"Draco!?"

The troll turned around, and started walking toward Draco.

Draco put a spell on the troll to blind it.

"Run Sarah!"

She ran around the troll as it stumbled around, eventually tripping over its own feet.

Sarah hugged him, and they ran to the great hall, and informed the professors of the troll.

"thank you! I thought I was a goner!"

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	51. Draco Meets The Insane Psycho Himself

"Draco!"Lucius called his son into the library of Malfoy manor, where he usually called him when he something of great importance to discuss.

So naturally, Draco was nervous.

It was already winter break, and it was dark and overcast outside.

"Father." Draco addressed his father formally, and politely.

"Have a seat, son." Lucius gestured to the sofa across from him.

Draco sat down.

Lucius sighed, and folded his hands in his lap.

There was silence, the only sound in the room was the crackling embers in the grand fireplace.

Draco looked around. "You wanted to have a chat, father?"

"Yes."

Lucius leaned forward.

"I've been waiting a long time for this talk."

Draco's perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. As you know, The Malfoy's are devoted followers of Voldemort, yes?"

"Yes?" Draco said with a tone of intrigue in his voice.

"You have come so far as a Malfoy, as a man... And as my son." Lucius put his hand on a smiling Draco's shoulder.

"Draco... Voldemort believes you are ready to officially join the deatheaters. You will have your own duties. Voldemort is willing to overlook past matters... Such as when we were struggling to maintain our own duties. I know you will not make the same mistake."

Draco looked up at his fathers face, his gray eyes wide.

"I would be honored, father." Lucius smiled.

"Excellent. The Dark Lord himself will arrive tonight so that you can start the process of receiving your dark mark."

It was midnight, exactly. Voldemort marched in with four other deatheaters at his side, and an evil smile on his pale, disfigured face as he approached Malfoy manor, and rang the doorbell.

It was still raining, and thunder echoed in the distance.

Narcissa answered the door.

"Were ready." Voldemort flashed a toothy grin, before being welcomed in to the manor, which all the lights were turned off in, seeing how Voldemort hated light.

"Where's the boy?" Voldemort asked, sitting on a sofa in the living room in front of a giant window.

"Preparing for the ceremony. Would you like some tea?" Narcissa offered him som tea.

"Eh... No." He sneered at the pot.

"Draco has the makings of a great deatheater. He will do great things."

"We knew he would the second he was born." Lucius chimed in.

"Yes. I can tell he will... But there's just one problem..." His voice trailed off.

"What is it, my lord? We will do anything it takes to make our son worthy to serve you."

" well, you see... There's a girl..." He paused.

Narcissa looked sympathetic for her son. She knew what he was leading up to.

"My lord! Please! Leave the girl out of this! He loves her! I've never seen him as happy as he is with her, and more than anything aside from him serving you... I want him to be happy... And I know for a fact that he'd be miserable without her. You should also consider how his mood would affect his ability to serve as a deatheater."

Voldemort sat there, unmoved by narcissas emotional speech.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you fail to see the reasoning for my decision to keep them apart. This girls parents are the Harmon's. Those muggle-loving blood traitors that you used to attend Hogwarts with. And you know for a fact that no deatheater of mine can be with someone who serves Dumbledore." Lucius's eyes opened wide.

"So that's why Draco always avoided saying her last name!"

Voldemort nodded his head in a "duh" sort of way.

"Make sure he knows to keep his distance... Or else his girl is..." Voldemort crushed a tea cup in his hand with an evil smile on his face.

"Yes, my lord." They both said simultaneously, narcissa hanging her head, feeling sorry for her son.

They immediately stopped talking as they heard Draco coming down the steps.

"I'm ready." Draco said.

Voldemort smiled. "Excellent." The deatheaters formed a circle around Draco and Voldemort.

Lightning flashed outside.

"Roll up your sleeves, boy."

Draco rolled up the sleeves on his blue button up shirt.

"Just a warning... This will only hurt... A little."

Voldemort put his hand over Draco's forearm. A dark mark, which looked like a deep cut started to form on Draco's pale skin.

Draco cringed from the pain, which was starting to to become unbearable.

He fell to his knees, yelling, almost convulsing in pain as Voldemort stood over him, still injecting dark magic inside of him, smirking at his pain.

Narcissa couldn't bear to look at her son.

"There. Rise, my faithful servant." Draco was stood up, clenching his arm, his face screwed up from pain, the dark mark radiating evil magic, and glowing through the cracks of his fingers.

"Now... On to different matters..." Voldemort said.

"Yes?" Draco did his best to conceal his pain.

"Tell me about... Miss Harmon."

Draco was confused. "Sarah? Uh... Well, we've been together since my second year... And I love her more than anything. You know that."

"Oh my! How sweet! I do hope you enjoyed your time with her, because you won't be seeing much of her anymore... Ever."

Draco looked up, shocked.

"My lord! You don't understand! I-" Voldemort cut Draco off with cynical laugh.

"Oh my dear boy, I understand... I simply don't care. Now... If you love her as much as you claim, then you should stay as far away from her as you possibly can if you don't want to see her squished like a bug." He said love like any normal person would say "I stepped in dog poo."

"Please..." Draco said.

"Oh, Draco. You know perfectly well that it is completely unacceptable for any deatheater of mine to be involved with a filthy girl that serves Dumbledore. I shouldn't even have to explain this to you... You should already know."

Draco couldn't give up... Not on Sarah.

"Please, master!" Draco begged.

"Stop begging, boy! It's undignified!" Voldemort slapped Draco, and he fell backwards over a table.

Narcissa rushed to help him.

He slowly stood up again.

"Even if I wanted to allow you to do as you please... I couldn't... You know you can't be with her and I already told you why. So give up on her, you're better off without her."

He knew he couldn't win this fight. So he bowed his head in submission to Voldemort.

"Yes, master."

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	52. Draco Disses Sarah

Christmas break was over, and all the kids were back to their daily routine.

Sarah and Kayleigh walked down the hall together.

"And he told us that if you put even one more ounce of an ingredient in, that it would turn into a completely different potion! How is anyone going to get it exactly right?!" Sarah complained about the work Snape was giving them.

"You could try studying."

"Ugh! I hate potions!" Sarah exclaimed.

"If you're really having that much trouble, then why don't you ask Draco for help?"

Sarah sighed. "I would, but Draco has been acting really weird lately."

"Define weird. Like the normal psycho weird, or a not like him kind of weird?"

Sarah elbowed her in the ribs.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Sarah smirked. "He's not psycho!"

"I'm just sayin', only someone with issues bullies poor little first year kids." Kayleigh said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm working with him on it, and he's getting better, okay!"

"Maybe I was exaggerating! But you have to admit he's mean!"

Sarah shot her a you-better-watch-it look.

"To everyone but you, that is." She corrected herself.

"So, what is wrong with Draco?"

"Well, earlier today I waved at him, but he just ignored me and kept walking."

Kayleigh's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Maybe he didn't see you." She said, seeing the best in everyone as usual.

"No. I specifically remember him with a look of panic or something when he saw me."

"Did you do something to upset him?"

"No! That's what I can't understand! I can't even get close to him without him running away, and he hasn't spoken to me since we got back from winter break! He always tells me when he wants to talk about something, he doesn't hide it. I'm thinking it has something to do with his dad stressing him out and he just wants to be alone."

"Oh, um, I have to go to my class now. Hope you work everything out with Draco. Bye." Kayleigh waved goodbye and headed her own way.

Sarah saw someone with familiar blonde hair came staggering down the hallway, walking in the shadows, holding his upper arm.

She snuck up behind him and put a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Draco..." She said in low voice.

He whipped his head around with an angry expression, then was shocked when he saw her, then looked at her like he didn't know her.

Draco wasn't the only one shocked, Sarah covered her mouth with her hand, and dropped her bag when she saw Draco.

His usually well kept, slicked back hair was now an unkept, tangled mess.

His mysterious gray eyes were red and from what Sarah assumed was from lack of sleep, and had dark circles under them, and his already pale skin looked even more pale.

He was a mess, Sarah had never seen him like this.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

"What do I want?! I want to know why you've been avoiding me!" She put her finger in his face. He remained the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about."

Draco avoided eye contact.

"Oh, Draco. You're hurt. Let me see." Sarah looked at a bleeding cut that tore through his robes on his upper arm.

Sarah started rolling up his sleeve, when he yanked it away violently.

"What do you think you're doing?! Stop touching me!"

Sarah was startled a bit.

"What's wrong? You always let me tend to your cuts and things like that."

Draco hid his arm, and pulled his sleeve down even further as if hiding something.

"No. No more. I never want to see you again! So just... Just leave me alone!"

* * *

Draco stormed off, looking back occasionally, leaving Sarah alone, and without any answers.

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	53. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

"Crash!" Someone was definitely in the common room. Sarah looked around at the girls sleeping peacefully in their beds.

(It's probably nothing.) she thought to herself, and closed her eyes again.

"Crash!" Sarah heard the same sound, followed by someone that sounded much like Draco muttering something.

Sarah pulled the covers off, put on her robe, and slowly walked out to the Slytherin common room. A couple of books were knocked off a table

She heard footsteps echoing in the hallway, growing fainter.

(It must have been whoever was in here just a minute ago.)

So she poked her head outside the common room to see who it was, fully intending to go back to bed when she found out who had been prowling around, when she saw Draco turn the corner.

(I can't do this again! Whatever he's doing is his own business!) she started walking back to her bed, when she thought,

(unless whatever he's doing that's none of my business gives me a clue as to why he's been so cold to me lately...)

She looked back with a smirk, and started running as fast as she could without making noise with her feet in the direction Draco was headed, and stopped at the corner, then looked around to see where he was turning next, then followed him as quietly as she could, and repeated this until they came to a spiraling staircase which she couldn't see what it led to because it was so dark.

So Sarah climbed up the staircase.

Her bare feet pitter-pattered against the damp cold steps.

"Sniff sniff..." Sarah stopped when she heard something that sounded like muffled whimpering.

Sarah hid behind the wall, and slowly looked at what was inside.

"Sniff sniff."

(Wait a second... Isn't this moaning myrtles bathroom? Nobody ever comes in here.)

"I just don't know what to do anymore... I can't take it!" Draco said, clearly distressed.

"Have you told her the truth?" A high, slightly whiny sounding voice answered back... Moaning Myrtles voice.

"No... No no no! She can't know anything about it!" He ran his hands through his hair.

"I would tell her... I'm sure she's wondering what's going on by now."

Draco sighed and sat down against a wall.

"You couldn't understand. You're not a... Well, you know. I already feel awful for treating her like this with no explanation as to why... She must think I hate her."

"Would he really care if you talked to her just once... At least to tell her why you can't see her again?" Moaning myrtle sat on top of a stall door, swinging her legs.

"Yes. He most certainly would... I'm just so sorry I got involved in all this... I wish I could change what I did that night. I just stood there and let them do this to me." Draco buried his head in his knees, and wrapped his arms around himself like a scared, confused child, and started crying again.

Moaning myrtle floated around, awkwardly not knowing what to say to him anymore.

"Well, I should be going to bed now... Good luck."

Myrtle flew up over a stall and into a toilet.

Sarah stood there, unsure of what to do herself. After a few minutes of listening to him cry, she decided to try and comfort him.

Now she knew there was something keeping them apart, she just had to find out what.

She started to step out of her hiding spot, when she heard someone coming up the stairs.

She hid in the shadows again, and when the person was in the bathroom, she looked in to see who it was... It was Harry potter.

Draco stood up his fragile frame as fast as he could, glaring at Harry.

"What are you doing in here, Malf-" Draco cut him off.

"CRUCIO!" He pointed his wand at Harry, and cast one of the unforgivable curses, but Harry moved even quicker, pointing his wand at Draco saying,

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

"AAAHHHGGG!" Draco cried out in pain.

(No!) Sarah thought, tears coming to her eyes.

She knew what that spell did, and she knew why Draco was shouting... From pain.

Harry had successfully cast one of snapes spells... The sectumsempra spell.

Harry ran out of the bathroom, and moaning myrtle started screeching, flying spastically overhead as Draco lay sprawled out on the cold hard ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Myrtle! Shut it!" Sarah said, walking toward Draco.

Myrtle was quiet when she saw who was entering the room.

"Draco!" She knelt down next to him and held him up with her hand behind his back, not caring that she was getting blood all over her hands and legs.

"S-Sarah... W-what are you doing here?" He said as blood came out of his nose, and began coughing it out of his mouth too.

"Don't say a word... I'm going to take care of you no matter what you say."

Sarah took off her clear lavender robe and put it on his stomach, where all his cuts were, except for a few very small ones on his face.

Myrtle sat on the stalls with her hands cradling her face, smiled, and gave a dramatic sigh.

"W-what are you d-doing? Y-you're ruining y-your robe."

"Don't worry about. I never liked this one anyway."

She forced a smiled, trying not to think about the fact that Draco could bleed to death right in front of her at any moment.

"Alright. I'm going to go get someone now."

"No. A professor couldn't have missed myrtle screaming. Someone will be coming soon, and you probably heard everything... Right?"

"Yes. You don't have to pretend anymore. I heard everything you said." Sarah said.

"Everything?" He asked.

"Everything. I followed you here."

Draco smiled despite the pain he was in, lifted his trembling hand, and took her in his.

"You just couldn't stay away from me... Could you?"

He stroked her face, she put her hand on his hand, which was on her cheek, and gave a half-hearted giggle at his attempt to comfort her despite the massive amount of pain he was in, and a tear fell from her face.

"Hey, d-don't cry. I-it's going to be o-okay." He wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Oh, Draco." She didn't know what to say, all she could do was stare at him, bleeding, and lovingly run her fingers through his hair.

Draco looked toward the entrance with an alarmed expression.

"Go. Hide somewhere. Someone is coming." Sarah looked around nervously, then caringly looked down at him, gave him a kiss, grabbed her robe so nobody would know she was there, then scurried under a bathroom stall.

Myrtle hid in the next one over.

Sarah saw Draco slowly close his eyes.

(No.) she covered her mouth to keep herself from sobbing out loud.

Snape and a person she didn't know came into the room.

He felt Draco's pulse.

Snape and the other man picked him up, and rushed him to where she was assuming was the hospital wing.

Sarah clenched her what used to be lavender robe in her hand, squeezed it tight, and cried a little before she went back to bed.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	54. The Hospital Wing

Sarah couldn't sleep that Friday night. She tossed and turned, cried, and repeated this the whole night.

She was thankful that she didn't have any classes in the morning.

In the morning, Sarah decided not to cry, because she knew Draco wouldn't want her to.

So Sarah got dressed and headed for the hospital wing.

She looked around for Draco.

He was in a deep sleep, motionless on the third cot from the door, the same one she was on when she broke her arm.

Sarah was so shocked to see him like that, that she almost started crying like the night before.

He had a black eye, small cuts on his face, and bandages around his head and stomach.

She slowly approached him, careful not to wake him up.

Sarah remembered when she broke her arm, and how happy she was when she woke up to Draco's smiling face, and how she felt when she found out he had stayed with her the whole time... Sarah was going to the same thing for him that he did for her.

She sat in the chair next to his bed, and stared at his peaceful sleeping face, and eventually fell asleep.

Draco rubbed his head, he felt horrible pain in his stomach.

He looked around at his dark surroundings to see Sarah sleeping peacefully in the chair next to his cot.

Seeing her there made him smile.

Even though Draco didn't have much strength, he used the little bit he did have to move his hand on top of hers.

Her eyes fluttered open, and her lips curled into a bright smile.

"Draco! You're awake!" She squeezed his hand a little.

"Yes. Did you wait here the whole time I slept?" He asked.

"Yes." Sarah blushed a little.

Draco smiled.

Sarah's smile turned into a serious face.

"What is it?" Draco hoped she wouldn't ask what he knew she was going to ask.

"Tell me exactly why you've been acting so weird lately."

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I could."

Sarah stared at him, wearing him down.

He tried to look away so he wouldn't get sucked in.

"No. I can't."

"I heard what you were saying last night. Who is keeping us apart? If you care even the slightest bit about my feelings then you'll tell me." She begged.

"Well, I suppose you know to much... And if I leave you without answers... Then you'll just get into trouble trying to find them yourself..."

Sarah smiled triumphantly.

"You know me too well, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath.

He was taking a huge risk in telling her.

"Voldemort." He said.

Sarah looked concerned.

"What about vold- i mean... He who must not be named?"

"My parents are devoted servants of Voldemort."

Sarah listened intently.

"So?"

"So... Naturally... They want me to serve him too..."

"No... You don't mean.." Sarah backed up a few steps.

Draco slowly nodded his head, looked around to make sure no one was around, and rolled his sleeve up, revealing a dark mark.

Sarah gasped, covering her mouth.

"Shh..." He tried to calm her down, but she started to hyperventilate a little, and sat back down in the chair.

"I wish I would have said no... Neither of us would have to worry about any of this if I had."

Sarah started to calm down, but still a little shocked, she sat next to him on the bed, smiled sadly, and stroked his head.

"Oh, Draco... Don't blame yourself. If my parents were deatheaters, and they raised me in the ways of a deatheater, then I would probably follow in their footsteps too."

"Well... Anyway... He said I can't be with you because your parents were Gryffindors... As it is I'm breaking the rules talking to you right now."

"Oh, I'm getting you in trouble!?"

"Yes... But it's alright... I'd go through a thousand crucio spells if it meant I could be with you." He smiled up at her.

"No. I won't let that happen. I'd sooner stay away from you altogether than cause you to go through such a horrible punishment!"

"Unfortunately, they won't give cast a thousand crucio spells, they'll just exterminate you after a few offenses."

"I feel awful talking to you, knowing very well that you could get in trouble on my account... I should go." She started to walk away, when he grabbed her hand.

"When all of this ends... I'll be waiting for you."

She smiled back at him.

"I'll wait for you."

For the rest of the year, Draco and Sarah avoided talking to each other, they only saw each other in the hallways, and Draco continued to drift further and further into the deatheater world.

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	55. A Big Question

(Next year)

The whole castle was in state of panic.

Dumbledore had been killed the previous year, McGonagell took over, later retired, and now Snape was in charge.

Defense against the dark arts class had been replaced with just dark arts class.

So many changes were being made since the castle was getting ready for possibly the greatest battle in the history of Hogwarts.

Sarah didn't want to fight, she didn't think she had it in her to kill someone.

But she would to save her life, and Hogwarts.

She thought about all the things that had been happening lately as she closed her eyes to go to take a nap to relieve her from the great amount of stress she was under.

Usually, in times like this, she would just go to Draco, and he would listen, and comfort her... But now... She had no one.

Someone cautiously entered the slytherin girls dormitory, a tall shadow being cast over her sleeping form.

The person whispered an incantation, a spell that would keep Sarah asleep until this person had accomplished whatever it is that they wanted to do.

A pale hand stroked her hair, and picked her up carefully, as if they cared for her, and carried her out.

"Mmm..." Sarah stirred.

Her eyes opened to see dark surroundings.

It was cold, and she was in somebody's arms. They were walking somewhere.

She couldn't make out the face of who had her in their arms.

Sarah didn't struggle just in case this person was dangerous.

"Where am I?" They stopped.

"Shh..." The person replied.

They opened a large wooden door and walked into a bedroom.

The light from a large window revealed Draco's face.

He quickly shut the door, and set her down.

"Draco?!" Sarah said.

"Shh... You're in a room at The Green Cauldron Castle Inn. The death eaters don't know I'm here, and neither does anybody from Hogwarts."

"So what are we doing here?"

She looked around at the room, stone walls and floors, a red carpet, elegant decorations and paintings, and a large comfortable looking bed.

"You mean what are you doing here. I will be leaving to go fight."

"No. Stay. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can't. I'll just have to take my chances with them when they find out..." He looked away.

"Find out what?"

He looked back.

"That I've switched allegiances. I no longer serve Voldemort. He's cruel. I don't know what possessed my parents to follow him."

"That's wonderful! But stay! Please!"

"No. I have to go... And you're staying here."

"What makes you think I'll stay after I leave?!"

"This room has a spell on it. Every way that you could possibly use to get out is affected by the spell. Nobody can get in or out once I leave, except myself of course."

"At least let me out to fight!" She said, surprising herself.

Draco's eyes opened wide.

"You? Fight? You said yourself you couldn't!"

"I will! I'll fight! I will not sit back and watch you go out there to die!" She raised her voice.

"Don't be a fool, Sarah! You and I both know for a fact that you wouldn't last five minutes out there! Now you're not leaving and that's he end of it!"

She turned away.

"I'm sorry." He put his hand in her shoulder.

She turned back around.

Draco pulled her into a tight, yet gentle hug.

"Sarah..." They looked into each others eyes.

He took her hand, and began kneeling down, and with his other hand, reached into a pocket of his black pants.

Sarah's green eyes opened wide.

"If I live through this..."

He pulled out a small velvet box, and opened it.

"Will you marry me?"

A giant, 3 carat diamond ring with a silver band sparkled beautifully in the box.

Sarah swore she could have fainted in that moment, but instead, she started crying tears of joy.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She nodded her head repeatedly.

Draco took the ring out of the box, slid it on her finger, and rose to his feet, still holding her hand.

She stared at the ring, smiling, and continuing to cry, then she threw her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back.

"I love you Draco!"

"I love you, too."

Sarah listened to his heartbeat for the longest time... Because that may have been the last time she ever got to hear it.

A tired, but fully healthy Draco Malfoy approached the door to Sarah's room, and slowly opened it.

Sarah was sleeping on the bed, her eyes moist from crying, and she was clutching the ring tightly in her hand.

He sat next to her on the bed, and kissed her on the cheek.

She opened her eyes, and smiled brightly, before throwing her arm round him, and crying more tears of joy, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're safe!" He only had a few cuts on his forehead.

"Voldemort is gone. Hogwarts castle taken a good beating, but it will be reopened as soon as possible. I'm so happy to be back... I'll never leave you again."

They continued to hug, just sitting there for the longest time, so happy to know that they would be safe in each other's arms for the rest of their lives.

Draco kissed her, and whispered in her ear..

"I love you."

THE END

* * *

Keep reading guys, thanks! I'm going to post at least one new chapter a day! Thanks for reading!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


	56. Epilogue

16 years later:

"Master..." A house elf cautiously approached Draco, who was sitting on a sofa reading a book on The Ministry of Magic, which he and Sarah both worked for now.

Sarah was thirty-six years old, and Draco was thirty-seven, and neither of them looked much different than their days at Hogwarts, and they owned a sixteen bedroom, twenty bathroom English stone estate.

"Now what is it?" He looked away from the book.

"A letter from master Scorpius."

Draco smiled, set down the book on a table, took the letter, and started to open it.

"What's that?" Sarah came in the room.

"A letter from Scorpius."

Sarah sat on the couch, straightened Draco's tie, and snuggled up close, waiting to see what her son had to say abut his first day at Hogwarts.

Draco read the letter out loud

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_ I can see why you two love this place so much! It's so big and there's so much to do!_

_ Last night, I made three new friends._

_ For some reason, people just can't leave me alone. They all love me!_

(Just like his father... Thinks the whole world bows at his feet.) she smiled, and shook her head.

_The sorting ceremony was last night. I got into slytherin, just like you!_

_ I already met Potter's and Wesley's kids. They're just like their parents; a bunch of gits._

Draco laughed, Sarah elbowed him him.

"Sorry."

He continued to read.

_To tell you the truth, I really miss you more than I thought it would._

_ I love you both, I'll keep writing, and I'll see you when winter break starts._

_ Love, _

_ Scorpius_

Draco folded the letter and put it back in the envelope.

Sarah sighed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Sarah lied.

"You miss him already, don't you?" He set the letter down.

Sarah nodded.

"Just don't think about it. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"It's easy for you to say, you're not his mother! Mothers worry about things when fathers say they'll be fine, and next thing you know, your little boy is injured, in trouble, o-or-"

Draco took her shoulders.

"Sarah... Calm down. He _will_ be fine."

"I wish I could have the same confidence as you. I just can't take my mind off him."

He pushed her down on the couch.

"I think you can."

Sarah blushed.

Draco gently kissed her cheek.

And Sarah did forget about Scorpius... At least for a while.

* * *

I hope you liked the story!

I love reviews, follows, and favorites! Please post reviews if you have ANY questions, I will always reply through PMs.

also review if you have a NICE thought about the story.


End file.
